Les Trois Sorciers
by Aalvina
Summary: 1 an après la bataille de Poudlard, Ron a un nouveau projet professionnel, Hermione part faire le tour du monde, Harry est un Auror débutant, Ginny s'entraîne chez les Harpies. Des instants de leurs vies à travers différents points de vues.
1. Premiers pas

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici ma fic Harry Potter qui j'espère vous plaira. Les reviews sont bienvenues. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avec qui va finir Hermione, ça dépendra de l'histoire et aussi des reviews ^^.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Aalvina.**

* * *

Molly s'affairait dans la cuisine du terrier. C'était le repas annuel de pré-rentrée, mis en place dès le plus jeune âge des Weasley. Il s'était étendu à Harry et Hermione qui s'étaient intégrés au reste de la famille depuis longtemps.

Cette année était particulière, un an après la guerre il semblait qu'enfin sa famille reprenait un apparence légèrement normale. Hermione avait officiellement terminé ses études à Poudlard et s'apprêtait à partir autour du monde pour visiter et étudier dans les autres écoles de magie. McGonagall avait soutenu le projet de la jeune sorcière qui entamait donc plusieurs années loin de l'Angleterre. Ginny, elle, était en formation chez les Harpies de Holyhead et passait rarement chez ses parents, préférant la compagnie d'Harry lorsque celui-ci n'était pas en mission pour les Aurors.

Ron avait abandonné la formation d'Auror pour aider George à gérer la boutique de farces et attrapes.

Molly voyait rarement sa famille et voulait profiter de ce repas pour créer enfin de bons souvenirs. Elle se retourna et sursauta en voyant Ron qui observait ce qu'elle faisait par dessus son épaule.

« Bon sang Ronald ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Ron haussa les épaules avant de répondre.

« Rien. »

« Comment ça rien ? Tu vas me faire croire que tu traînes dans mes pattes sans raison ? »

Elle avait appris à se méfier de son plus jeune depuis que ce dernier travaillait avec George mais Ron ne semblait pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Il semblait même embarrassé. Molly essuya ses mains sur son tablier, puis posant ses mains sur ses hanches elle toisa son fils bien plus grand qu'elle.

« Ron. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Ron rougit et se balança d'un pied à l'autre avant de dire.

« Je me demandais. Est-ce que... Tu pourrais ? … M'apprendre à cuisiner ? »

Molly resta bouche bée, pour le coup elle ne s'attendait pas à cela. Aucun de ses enfants ne s'était jamais intéressé aux tâches ménagères, c'est bien simple jusque là elle était obligée de hurler pour recevoir un minimum d'aide. Suspicieuse, elle fronça les sourcils puis soupira. D'un coup de baguette et d'un _accio_ , elle fit venir un tablier qu'elle laissa tomber entre les mains de Ron.

« Observe et obéis. »

Molly s'attendait à tout, et resta sur ses gardes mais Ron se montra obéissant, attentif et même patient. Avec son aide, le repas fut prêt bien plus rapidement et ils rejoignirent rapidement les autres à la table.

« Donc mes collègues ont lancé un concours. » commença Harry. « Je leur donne les artefacts que je trouve au 12 square Grimmaud et ils doivent les rendre inoffensif. »

« Dis plutôt que tu récupères de l'aide gratuite pour tes travaux. » rétorqua Hermione.

« Il n'a pas trop le choix puisque certaines partent à l'autre bout du monde pour éviter cette corvée. »

taquina George.

« Je ne pars pas à l'autre bout du monde mais à Beauxbatons pour l'instant. Et je reviendrai pour aider au déménagement. »

Ils continuèrent de discuter, Charlie s'intéressant aux missions de Harry, Hermione parlant avec Fleur de Beauxbatons, alors que Ron et George prévoyaient leurs prochaines ventes et Bill, Percy, Arthur et Ginny étaient partis dans un grand débat sur le dernier match de Quidditch.

Molly observa la tablée et laissa un sourire poindre sur ses lèvres. Oui, il y avait enfin un peu de paix dans cette maison. Elle laissa son regard glisser vers la chaise qu'occupait toujours Fred et ses mains se mirent à trembler avant qu'Arthur ne les lui prenne doucement pour la calmer.

L'assemblée quitta le Terrier presque aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés. Molly soupira et commença à débarrasser avant de se rendre compte que Ron était déjà occupé à faire la vaisselle.

« Ron que ce passe-t-il ? Tu ne m'aides jamais d'habitude. »

« Je sais pas. J'ai juste envie. »

Connaissant son fils elle savait que quelque chose le travaillait mais aussi qu'il ne se confierait pas avant de se sentir à l'aise. Elle s'attela alors sur l'évier d'à côté pour aider au rangement.

« M'man ? »

« Oui. »

« Je pourrais revenir apprendre à cuisinier ? »

« Quand tu veux. »

Et ainsi Ron revint le week end suivant et toutes les semaines pendant plus d'un mois. Arthur était amusé par le tableau de son fils penché attentivement au dessus de l'épaule de sa mère pour bien observer ce qu'elle faisait. Au début ils ne discutaient de rien, seule Molly donnait des instructions mais peu à peu Ron pouvait anticiper ce qu'allait demander sa mère et de réelles conversations se mirent en place.

« Le travail n'est pas trop dur ? »

« Non. C'est très intéressant, George passe son temps dans le laboratoire, je ne suis pas vraiment inventeur donc je m'occupe plus des ventes. »

« Et les ventes se passent bien ? »

« Au début non, George était bloqué, après... Fred. Il lui a fallu du temps donc on a retravaillé de vieux produits pour les mettre au goût du jour. Les nouveautés sont arrivées avec Angelina. »

« La copine de ton frère ? »

« Oui. Elle l'a vraiment sauvé maman, il me tarde que tu la rencontres, c'est elle qui l'a forcé à revenir dans le labo et l'a aidé à débloquer les idées. Maintenant c'est comme si Fred était de nouveau là, à chuchoter des idées à George. Tu devrais le voir dans le labo à bondir dans tous les sens et faire exploser les fioles la moitié du temps. »

Ron était parti dans une longue tirade qui arracha un sourire à sa mère. Oui George allait mieux et en effet il lui tardait de rencontrer cette femme qui avait rendu tout cela possible. Molly n'était plus rentrée dans la boutique des jumeaux après la mort de Fred, incapable de gérer son deuil en ce lieu où tout lui rappelait sa perte.

« Tu pourrais me faire visiter un de ces jours. »

Ron lâcha la pomme de terre qu'il était en train d'éplucher puis acquiesça.

« Mardi si tu veux, je serai plus libre après l'inventaire de lundi. »

« Parfait. »

* * *

Molly arriva tôt au chemin de traverse, elle profita de cette sortie pour acheter quelques instruments de cuisine. Elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle manquait de doubles depuis que Ron venait apprendre. Le magasin des jumeaux brillait de mille feux, exactement comme lors de l'ouverture, Molly serra son sac contre sa poitrine puis avança vers la porte aux couleurs changeantes.

Dedans s'activait une foule de clients et de vendeurs. Cherchant des yeux Ron elle l'aperçut occupé à diriger toute cette assemblée, il la vit et lui lança un air désolé. Molly hésita à faire demi-tour mais lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur le présentoir à nouveautés qui regorgeait de potions, bonbons et objets des plus farfelus elle changea d'avis. Lentement, évitant les élèves de Poudlard en sortie, elle se penchait sur les étiquettes pour lire les descriptions. Partagée entre amusement et désapprobation elle se laissa transporter dans tout le magasin.

Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec une porte interdite aux visiteurs mais dont l'aspect usé et abîmé laissait deviner qu'elle cachait le laboratoire du magasin.

Molly poussa doucement la porte, le sac près de son visage pour éviter toute explosion survenant et elle ne le baissa que lorsqu'elle fut assurée qu'il n'y avait aucun danger.

George était attelé à préparer une fiole et mesurait consciencieusement les différents poudres et liquides qu'il mélangeait. Sa mère repéra un tabouret et décida de s'y asseoir en attendant que son fils ait terminé. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, George s'étira et regarda d'un air satisfait sa nouvelle invention.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? »

Il sursauta au son de la voix de sa mère, prêt à inventer la première explication plausible avant de se rappeler qu'il se trouvait dans son laboratoire.

« Maman ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je visite. » répondit-elle comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus banale au monde. Elle se balada alors dans le laboratoire sous le regard inquiet de George qui ne savait pas s'il devait plus craindre qu'elle ne renverse quelque chose ou le réprimande sur ses inventions.

« Ron vient me voir. Il m'a convaincue de venir. »

George soupira.

« Je sais qu'il n'est pas épanoui à travailler ici. Maintenant que les ventes vont mieux il pourrait chercher un autre travail. Qui lui plairait plus. »

Molly laissa un sourire connaisseur poindre sur son visage.

« Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour ton frère. Il se perd en route mais retrouve toujours son chemin. »

Puis elle se dirigea vers la sortie mais se retourna sur le seuil de la porte.

« George. Dimanche je fais des pommes sautées à ma façon. Pense à venir avec cette charmante Angelina dont j'ai tant entendu parler. »

George observa sa mère quitter le laboratoire comme si de rien n'était mais marmonna dans sa barbe de rappeler à son frère de ne pas parler à leur mère sans réfléchir. Puis, ses yeux glissèrent vers sa nouvelle invention et un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres. Ron comprendrait mieux avec une démonstration.

* * *

Ce week-end là, Ron ne passa pas chez ses parents. Il était attablé au bar de la Tête de Sanglier en pleine discussion avec Abelforth.

« Alors petit ? T'as décidé quoi ? »

« Je suis partant. » répondit Ron avant de faire glisser une bourse d'argent sur le comptoir.


	2. Déménagement

**Voici le chapitre 2, j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Aalvina**

* * *

« Un restaurant ? » Harry était occupé à trier des bibelots magiques selon leur dangerosité pendant que Ron nettoyait les meubles de Square Grimmaud.

« Oui. J'ai envie d'essayer. Abelforth me laisse reprendre La Tête de Sanglier, il y a du travail mais je pensais ouvrir un bistro.

Un éclair jaillit d'un chandelier que tenait Harry mais le sort s'écrasa contre la barrière magique que l'Auror avait placé autour de lui. Il fronça des sourcils et fit léviter le chandelier dans une boîte avec l'inscription : « objets agressifs ».

« Comment se fait-il que tu nous aies jamais fait goûter ta cuisine ? » fit remarquer Hermione. Elle portait une paire de gants de protection magiques et triait quant à elle les livres de la bibliothèque Black. Elle n'était pas vraiment efficace puisqu'elle s'arrêtait pour lire toutes les trois secondes mais Harry savait qu'elle n'aurait pas accepté d'autre corvée.

« Je débute, mais j'ai confiance en mes capacités. Je vous ferai goûter. Si vous venez m'aider à aménager le restaurant. »

« Tu te gênes pas Ron. » grommela Ginny qui faisait des allers-retours entre les chambres et le salon, les bras chargés de cartons.

« Excuse-moi ? Je crois savoir que je suis en train d'aider pour votre maison à Harry et toi. C'est un juste retour d'ascenseur. »

« Il a raison Ginny. » répliqua Hermione. « Moi je suis la seule qui n'ai pas demandé d'aide pour mes déménagements. »

« Mauvais argument Hermione. » rétorqua Harry. « Toi, tu vas d'école en école, tes déménagements sont organisés par Poudlard. »

Hermione fit une grimace et s'apprêtait à replonger dans ses livres quand Ron l'interrompit.

« Au fait, tu quittes Beauxbâtons après Noël non ? »

« Oui. Je vais à Durmstrang ensuite. Beauxbâtons va me manquer. Les gens étaient très agréables, et les paysages. Splendides. »

« Oui. Mais à Durmstrang, il y a Viktor. » chantonna Ginny.

Ron et Harry pouffèrent de rire devant l'air outré d'Hermione.

« Je ne vais pas à Durmstrang pour ça. Et Viktor n'est plus à l'école je te rappelle. »

« Oh ! Vis un peu Hermione. Écris-lui, je suis sûre qu'il passera te voir. Six mois c'est assez pour commencer une relation. » continua la rouquine.

« Je suis juste amie avec Viktor et ne cherche pas à me mettre en couple. »

Hermione espérait mettre fin à la discussion mais George débarqua juste à temps pour mettre en place des paris sur la vie amoureuse d'Hermione. Neville et Luna arrivés peu de temps après finirent par changer le sujet de conversation mais Hermione vit clairement des mornilles changer de mains.

Il restait encore beaucoup à faire mais Harry déclara la journée terminée lorsque le soleil commença à se coucher. Son annonce fut accueillie de soupirs de soulagement et Hermione s'assit sur une chaise et reprit la lecture d'une de ses trouvailles du jour. Ron disparut dans la cuisine alors que le reste du groupe profitait de ces retrouvailles pour discuter. Luna voyageait à la recherche de nouvelles créatures magiques et affirmait avoir rencontré un jeune homme passionnant. Neville s'entraînait pour passer les examens d'enseignant et faisaient de nombreux stages sous la direction du professeur Chourave qui attendait avec impatience la réussite du jeune sorcier pour pouvoir prendre sa retraite.

Ron débarqua avec les bras chargés de plats qu'il déposa sur la table basse autour de laquelle s'étaient attablés les jeunes sorciers. Il avait juste fait un flan de légumes et un peu de viande assaisonnée mais le succès fut fulgurant auprès de ses amis. Ron resta modeste mais rougit devant les compliments que lui firent ses amis et sa famille présente.

« T'aurais dû aider maman depuis longtemps Ron. Maman cuisine bien mais ça c'est juste délicieux. » commenta George la bouche pleine.

Le groupe finit par se séparer, Ginny et Harry restaient sur place, de même qu'Hermione qui repartait pour Beauxbâtons le lendemain matin. George et Ron transplanèrent ensemble vers l'appartement qu'ils partageaient tandis que Neville et Luna décidèrent de rentrer par la cheminée.

* * *

Hermione avait aidé Harry à rapetisser les boîtes d'artefacts qu'il souhaitait emmener au ministère avec lui. Elle avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à chercher un sort pour modifier la taille de l'ensemble sans altérer les sorts que contenaient les objets. Elle devait accompagner Harry puisque son portoloin se trouvait au département des relations internationales. Harry et Hermione traversèrent donc le grand hall vers les ascenseurs, les autres employés regardaient avec méfiance le sac remuant d'Harry. Hermione descendit la première et quitta Harry en lui faisant la bise, promettant de lui écrire au plus vite. Ensuite, le jeune sorcier se dirigea vers la salle de repos des Aurors et déposa son sac, puis, d'un coup de baguette, fit revenir les boîtes à leur taille de départ.

Rapidement l'ensemble des Aurors sur place se mirent à observer les différents objets.

Dean Thomas frappa dans ses mains et annonça fièrement.

« Mesdames et Messieurs. Bienvenue au défi du Black ! Notre cher Harry Potter nous a donné quelques échantillons des trésors et horreurs que referme l'ancienne demeure Black. Les règles sont simples, vous choisissez un objets, trouver le sort qui y est affecté et un contre-sort. Chaque réussite sera marquée d'un point avec bonus s'il s'agit d'une malédiction inconnue. Bien sûr, le département ne nous autorise ce jeu que parce qu'il permettra d'aider la traque des violations de magie noire donc vous devez faire un rapport. »

L'annonce provoqua un brouhaha de désaccord et plusieurs Aurors s'éloignèrent à regret de leurs trouvailles. Dean laissa cependant un sourire fendre son visage avant de continuer.

« Voilà pourquoi nous utiliserons les stagiaires pour faire lesdits rapports. »

Ce furent des exclamations de joies qui retentirent et bientôt toutes les boîtes furent vidées.

Harry se tourna vers le tableau que Dean avait installé pour marquer le décompte des points et où était inscrit tout en haut : _Les trois premiers pourront s'attaquer aux sorts attachés à la maison._

Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers l'annonce du prix et une véritable frénésie s'empara de l'équipe.

« Pense à ramener plus d'objets Potter. » rappela Dean.

« Je peux pas trop, le chef m'a imposé un quota par mois pour éviter que l'équipe n'oublie les missions. »

* * *

Hermione aimait Beauxbâtons mais devait admettre qu'il lui tardait d'aller à Durmstrang. À son arrivée, les élèves de l'école des Pyrénées s'étaient montrés froids envers l'anglaise. Les seuls contacts qu'elle avait eu avaient été avec des curieux qui voulaient entendre des histoire de la guerre civile contre Voldemort. Elle se doutait qu'il serait difficile de s'intégrer au sein de personnes qui se connaissaient depuis plusieurs années et craignait de retrouver l'attitude hautaine qui l'avait tant agacée chez Fleur lors du tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Finalement Hermione s'était liée d'amitié avec Antoine, un jeune français qui l'avait introduit dans un groupe d'amis, dont l'espagnole Isabella s'était attachée à la présence d'Hermione.

Autre difficulté qu'elle avait rencontré sur place fut l'examen du sort Avis. Tous les élèves devaient pouvoir faire un sort Avis sans baguette ni incantation. Hermione maîtrisait parfaitement la magie muette mais s'était retrouvée à batailler pour concentrer sa magie dans sa baguette. Elle savait que c'était complexe lorsqu'on avait l'habitude d'utiliser une baguette mais elle avait persisté. Heureusement il s'agissait d'un sort Avis dont Ron pouvait témoigner de l'efficacité. Cependant ce défi l'avait rendu impatiente de visiter l'école Uagadou. Malheureusement pour elle il s'agissait d'une des dernières visites de son grand tour du monde.

Chaque année était partagée entre deux écoles. Cette année elle visitait Beauxbâtons puis Durmstrang. L'année suivante elle partirait vers l'Est pour visiter Mehoutokoro et les écoles de villages en Inde, Chine et Asie du Sud Est, puis finirait à Uagadou. Enfin, la dernière année elle se dirigerait vers l'Amérique avec Castelobruxo et Ilvermorny.

Elle comprenait peu à peu de l'immensité de son projet : entrer en contact avec d'autres cultures magiques et apprendre de nouvelles choses. Cela était passionnant, mais aussi épuisant. Elle pensait souvent à Ron et Harry avec qui elle échangeait des lettres.

 _Hermione,_

 _Je t'écris en coup de vent. Les papiers sont enfin signés et je dois m'attaquer à l'aménagement du bistro. Je pense l'appeler Les Trois Sorciers, Harry, toi et moi quoi. En plus je peux même surfer sur la vague du Trio d'Or qui a sauvé le monde. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'on nous appelle comme ça mais bon, autant en profiter. En tout cas, y'a un sacré travail dans cet endroit, pire que chez Harry, faut dépoussiérer, nettoyer, réparer et changer les meubles. Je dois aussi faire une carte et encore plus. Pour l'instant j'en fais un bistro, ça permet de faire quelque chose de plus petit, j'ai parlé à Madame Rosmerta et on est d'accord sur le fait d'avoir un univers différent. Je suis plus orienté restaurant et elle, bar. Au fait, Abelforth est parti avec le portrait de sa sœur mais il a installé un portrait de Merlin. Je ne sais pas où il l'a trouvé c'est une vrai rareté. J'ai déjà des élèves qui m'ont contacté via George pour commander de la nourriture lorsqu'ils sont dans la salle sur demande. Surtout ne dit rien à McGonagall s'il te plaît. Je te jure de ne laisser aucun élève sortir par le portrait sans autorisation. _

_Sinon comment se passent tes journées françaises ? Pas trop gavée de nourriture ? Pense à me trouver un livre de cuisine française._

 _Maman prépare déjà Noël, maintenant que tout le monde fait sa vie c'est l'un des rares moments où elle nous a tous. Tu es toujours partante ?_

 _Je dois te laisser. À très bientôt._

 _Ron_

* * *

 _Ron,_

 _J'espère que tu ne vas laisser passer aucun élève sinon je t'assure que je contacte McGonagall sur le champ. Je sais que nous avons enfreint les règles mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Enfin, je ne me fais pas trop d'illusions, je suis persuadée que tu vas en laisser passer. Ici tout se passe bien, je t'avoue me sentir triste de quitter les amis que je me suis faits ici. J'ai au moins le repas de Noël pour leur dire au-revoir. Il me tarde de vous retrouver de nouveau et de goûter tes plats._

 _Bises._

 _Hermione._

* * *

 _Harry,_

 _Je reçois presque plus de lettres de Ron que de toi. Tu devrais avoir honte cher monsieur. Je sais que tu es débordé entre les travaux à Square Grimmaud et tes missions mais justement, pense à me dire que tu es en vie de temps à autre. Heureusement que Ginny me donne des nouvelles, quoiqu'elle se plaigne aussi de tes silences prolongés. Je te dirais bien de ne rien faire d'insensé mais ça serait parler à un mur et même, à Poudlard j'ai connu des murs plus sensés que toi._

 _Prends soin de toi. On se voit à Noël._

 _Hermione._


	3. Noël et autres aventures

**Nouveau chapitre. Je n'ai pas de rythme régulier mais pour l'instant je n'ai eu aucun retour et ne sais pas si j'ai des lecteurs qui s'y intéressent donc je prends mon temps. ^^**

 **Je vais essayer de publier plus souvent mais ma correctrice et moi-même sommes en plein dans les études et ça monopolise notre temps.**

 **Merci de votre attention**

 **Bonne lecture.**

Aalvina

* * *

 **Chap 3 : Noël**

Hermione entra dans la salle de réception de Beauxbâtons et comprit enfin à quoi faisait référence Fleur lorsqu'elle parlait de la magnificence des célébrations de Noël. Si Poudlard était magnifique à cette période il gardait un aspect un peu rustique, certes très agréable mais Beauxbâtons était en fête. Le plafond était décoré de milliers de petites stalactites qui diffusaient une lumière bleutée dans toute la salle. Le sol était recouvert d'une fine glace enchantée pour qu'on puisse marcher dessus sans glisser. Les tables avaient été déplacées vers les bords de la salle pour accueillir le buffet. Des oies farcies, des plateaux de fruits de mers et autre victuailles plus variées les unes que les autres s'offraient aux estomacs affamés des élèves. Hugo, un des amis qu'elle s'était fait ici la guida vers les buffets pour qu'elle puisse se servir. Si elle aimait découvrir les nouvelles cultures elle devait avouer que les huîtres ne lui faisaient pas très envie, elle découvrit par contre le foie gras avec un plaisir certain. Madame Maxime était assise sur la seule table avec des chaises et veillait sur ses ouailles avec un œil perçant. Tout ici avait une allure de banquet sophistiqué, chaque élève avait sorti sa plus belle robe de sorcier et certains valsaient déjà au centre de la pièce. Hermione avait déjà remarqué l'élégance des élèves de Beauxbâtons lors du bal de Noël de Poudlard en quatrième année mais comprenait mieux à présent d'où ils le tenaient. Si MacGonagall avait pratiquement dû ensorceler les garçons pour qu'ils apprennent à danser, ici il y avait un cour obligatoire. Laura avait admis être une née moldu et que cette pratique n'existait pas dans les écoles de ses amis moldus, c'était un héritage de la fondation de l'école auquel Madame Maxime tenait particulièrement.

Hermione se laissa entraîner dans plusieurs valses avant qu'une musique plus rock ne soit jouée. Elle laissa alors sa place sur la piste aux acrobaties dont été capables certains élèves.

Retiré dans un coin elle mangeait une nouvelle part de bûche lorsque ses nouveaux amis apparurent les mains pleines de paquets empaquetés. Hugo tendit d'abord une coupe de champagne (seuls les élèves majeurs y avaient droit)à Hermione et annonça :

« Demain Hermione, tu nous quittes pour repartir sur cette île froide que tu appelles Angleterre. C'est pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas te laisser partir sans quelque chose pour te souvenir que Beauxbâtons est la meilleure école de toutes. »

Des paquets par dizaines lui furent posés sur les bras, Hermione chercha en vain un coin de table où les poser avant de se résigner à s'asseoir par terre pour déballer ses cadeaux. Il y avait des bonbons artisanaux français, un livre de traditions de noël espagnole, qui elle fut étonnée était différentes de celles de leur voisins. Les nés moldus lui avaient fait le plein de dvd à voir, plusieurs livres et à sa demande on lui avait glissé des recettes familiales dans les pages des livres. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle se demanda si elle pourrait vivre cette tristesse de partir à chaque fois qu'elle quitterai une école.

« Bon et nous ?! » Demanda Thibaut en plaisantant. Et il reçu un coup de coude de Laura.

Hermione prit un air contrit, préférant garder la surprise des cadeaux qu'elle avait cachés aux pieds de leurs lits respectifs pour le lendemain.

 _Ron,_

 _Mes amis ont eut la gentillesse de me confier les recettes de famille qu'ils connaissaient. Il y a un peu de tout je crois. Je t'ai traduit ce que j'ai pu mais tu devrais pouvoir facilement compléter avec le dictionnaire que je t'ai offert il y a deux ans. Et oui, je sais que tu ne l'as jamais ouvert jusqu'à présent. Je passe d'abord chez mes parents mais j'ai reçu l'invitation au repas de Noël de ta mère. Bien sûr je serais présente, et d'ailleurs curieuse de voir ce que tu nous auras préparé._

 _Où en sont les travaux pour ton bistro ? Ah oui, aussi, peux-tu ne pas utiliser les recettes que je te transmet telles quelles dans ton restaurant ? J'ai promis que tu ne l'utiliserais qu'en inspiration._

 _Je t'envoie cette lettre vite avant de me coucher, je pars demain et mes parents ont prévu de me faire faire le tour de la famille._

 _On se voit pour Noël._

 _Hermione._

* * *

Ron laissa tomber ses sacs de course sur le comptoir du bistro, l'ouverture serait le premier janvier mais les fours étaient de bonne qualité et lui permettrait de s'atteler à la préparation du dîner de Noël. Molly était contente de pouvoir se détendre pour une fois mais avait insisté pour faire elle-même le diplomate anglais. Ron avait accepté, de toute façon il avait beaucoup de travail devant lui. Les recettes d'Hermione lui seraient d'une très grande aide, il avait déjà confectionné divers petits gâteaux et nougats inspirés des recettes espagnoles et allemandes.

Il avait longuement hésité sur l'entrée et le plat principal avant de décidé de créer son propre repas de noël. Il préparerait une terrine de poisson pour l'entrée avec une ratatouille froide à la menthe. Pour le plat, il gardait une oie farcie classique avec des paillassons de pommes de terre et fagots de haricots verts. Il étala ses ingrédients et ne garda d'abord que ce qui concernait l'entrée.

Le saumon et le cabillaud lui permirent de faire une terrine bicolore. La préparation ne lui prit pas plus d'une demi-heure et il mit la terrine au frais avant de ranger crème fraîche, beurre, et autres.

Ron épingla la recette de farce et sortit ses ingrédients. Il mêla la chair à saucisse, le foie gras, oignons, carottes, mie de pain et assaisonna le tout. Vint ensuite la préparation de l'oie. Il l'avait acheté entière et dû donc couper la tête, les pattes, vider la bête, avant de pouvoir enfoncer la farce. Vérifiant sa montre il vit qu'il était en retard et jura entre ses dents. Prenant à peine le temps de rincer ses mains il mit ses plats dans un sac avec précaution, saisit sa tenue à la volée et transplana chez ses parents, craignant que la suie de la poudre de cheminette ne modifie sa cuisine.

« Ron ! » s'exclama Arthur surprit par le bruit de transplanage.

« Jour' pa'. Je dois mettre l'oie au four je reviens. »

« Va plutôt te changer ta mère va faire une crise si tu restes comme ça pour le repas. »

« C'est moi qui cuisine, elle ne peut pas râler. »

« Tu sous-estime ta mère. » répondit Mr Weasley en laissant un petit rire lui échapper.

Ron ouvrit le four d'un coup sec et remercia Merlin que sa mère ait pensé à le préchauffer, il enfourna la bête, mit la terrine au frais, sortit les nougats et courut vers son ancienne chambre. En chemin il percuta Harry qui manqua de tomber à ma renverse.

« Désolé Harry, je dois me dépêcher. Oie. Cuisson. Sauce. Arroser. »

Puis il disparut à l'étage.

« Tu sais quoi Ginny, je ne pense pas avoir vécu un seul repas chez vous sans avoir l'impression que le Terrier pouvait imploser à tout moment vu le stress que ta mère et maintenant Ron affichaient. » fit remarquer Harry. Ginny lui lança un coup de coude dans les côtes mais devait bien admettre que le changement chez Ron était drastique.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre puis une dizaine d'autres dans le salon avant que la voix inquiète de Molly ne résonne.

« Oh mon dieu ! Hermione. Tout va bien ? »

Harry et Ginny accoururent et découvrir Hermione à terre, son sac ouvert d'où dégoulinait une pléiade de paquets cadeaux. Hermione se releva et tenta de raccommoder ses vêtements.

« Désolé. Mon sac m'a échappé et j'ai perdu l'équilibre lorsque le poids des cadeaux s'est fait sentir. »

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire qui lui valut un regard faussement furieux d'Hermione.

« Yo. Hermione ! C'est pour moi tout ça. Je sais que tu m'adore mais franchement. C'est trop. »

George venait tout juste d'émerger de la cuisine et continua de taquiner la jeune femme lorsque la voix tonitruante de Ron se fit entendre alors qu'il descendait l'escalier.

« George ! Que faisais-tu dans la cuisine ?! »

Alors que Ron arrivait, les joues rouges de colère, George prit un air innocent.

« Moi ? Mais voyons !? Je ne faisait que passer lorsque le délicat fumet de ton délicieux repas m'a attiré vers l'antre chaleureuse de notre cuisine. »

Ce fut au tour de Molly de froncer les sourcils.

« Vide tes poches. » ordonna-t-elle.

« Je n'ai plus huit ans. » rétorqua son fils.

« George. Qu'as-tu fais au repas de ton frère. »

Ron avait déjà disparu pour s'occuper de l'oie mais réapparut aussi vite en tenant à bout de bras une assiette remplie de nougats.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans les nougats ? Pourquoi sont-ils colorés ?! »

Il semblait presque à l'assistance voir de la fumée sortir des oreilles de Ron. Les nougats étaient magnifiquement disposés en arc en ciel, les couleurs étaient même appétissantes mais le fait même que George soit impliqué dans le changement de couleurs ne présageait rien de bon.

« Oh ! Allez, ce n'est rien. Je vous promet, ça n'enverra personne à l'hôpital. Je voulais juste vous montrer ma nouvelle gamme alimentaire. Ce sont des petits gags sans conséquences, je vous assure que ça sera drôle. Et innocent. »

Il rajouta la précision lorsque Molly s'approcha un peu plus de son fils.

« Soit. » décréta Mr Weasley.

« Arthur ! »

« Papa ! »

« Quoi ? Ça ne serait pas Noël sans un gag d'un de nos fils Molly. Tu le sais bien. »

Ron sembla se ranger à l'avis de son père mais saisit le col de son frère et d'un ton exagérément menaçant murmura. « Ne t'avise jamais de toucher ma cuisine. »

« Promis juré. » répondit George tout en montrant fièrement ses doigts croisés en l'air.

Ron était nerveux, très nerveux, c'était son vrai test en temps que cuisinier et il guettait la moindre expression de l'assemblée lorsqu'ils mangeait ses plats.

« Oh bon sang Ronald, arrête de fixer j'ai l'impression que tes orbites vont laisser tes globes oculaires s'échapper. » s'agaça Hermione.

« Ouais frérot ! Si c'est pas bon on te le cachera pas. Crois moi ! » rétorqua George.

Ron grommela alors que toute l'assemblée riait aux pitreries de son frère. Harry et Ginny complimentèrent le repas. George se contenta d'engloutir tout ce qui passait près de lui sous le regard exaspéré d'Angelina. Hermione racontait avec grands renforts de détails sa vie à Beauxbâtons. Fleur en profitait pour prendre des nouvelles de ses anciens professeurs. Arthur discutait avec Percy des changements au ministère. Et ainsi les conversations étaient interrompues, chacun rajoutait quelque chose et bientôt des débats s'élançaient entre deux partis, que ce soit sur le quidditch ou sur la politique internationale actuelle. Molly saisit la main de Ron et se pencha vers lui pour murmurer :

« Merci. Ces repas m'avaient manqués. »

Ron ne répondit rien et sa mère se contenta de lui frotter les cheveux avant d'ajouter :

« Le repas est délicieux Ronald. »

Cela suffit à satisfaire Ron pour le reste de la soirée et il se détendit, engagea dans les débats, se prit même au jeu lorsqu'ils durent goûter les chocolats et nougats que George avait piégé.

* * *

Harry prenait l'air dans le jardin alors que Ginny jouait avec Ted. Sa grand mère était passée en fin de journée pour le déposer. Ginny et lui s'en occuperait pour la prochaine semaine. Andromeda se faisait vieille et fatiguait trop pour s'occuper du petit garçon. Voilà plusieurs semaines qu'elle avait demandé à Harry s'il voulait bien s'occuper de l'enfant plus souvent. Et malgré les semaines qui passaient Harry ne lui avait pas encore donné de réponse. Il adorait Ted, et Ginny aussi mais entre la carrière de quidditch qui amenait Ginny aux quatres coins du pays et son boulot d'auror qui mettait sa vie en danger Harry n'osait pas sauter le pas. Il refusait de condamner l'enfant à plus de douleur s'il venait à mourir et ne voulait pas imposer une telle responsabilité à Ginny.

« Bouh ! » cria Hermione derrière lui. Il se tourna et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'avoir peur ! »

« Auror. » répondit-il en pointant le doigt vers lui.

« Et bien monsieur l'auror. Que faites-vous à broyer du noir ? »

Il soupira et passa une main sur sa cicatrice dans ce tic qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à stopper.

« Square Grimmaud est presque prêt. »

« Le concours des aurors est fini ? »

Il laissa échapper un petit rire et secoua le tête.

« Non. Mais la majorité des objets magiques sont déjà sortis. Le ménage est presque fini. Kreattur est partit finir ces jours dans une résidence secondaire Black abandonné. On va pouvoir s'installer. »

« Et ? Je croyais que Ginny était impatiente. »

« Amdromeda veut que je prenne Ted. »

Hermione ne répondit rien, elle fixa le visage anxieux de son ami et le prit doucement dans ses bras. Il se laissa aller dans l'embrassade alors qu'elle lui frottait le dos.

Harry ferma les yeux et resta ainsi dans les bras de son ami jusqu'à ce qu'une vois les interrompe.

« Faites attention, si Rita Skeeter est dans les parages, vous ferez la une demain ! » Ginny se tenait sur le palier les mains sur les hanches. Hermione s'écarta d'Harry et laissa échapper un éclat de rire alors que ce dernier rejoignit sa petite amie en quelques enjambées et l'embrassa langoureusement.

« Comme ça elle ne saura pas quoi penser. » chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

* * *

 **Prochain chapitre sur Durmstrang normalement.**


	4. Durmstrang

**Bonjour, pour ceux qui me lisent ça me fait très plaisir de voir que ma fanfiction est lue et, a priori, appréciée. ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que mon invention aussi ;).**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Aalvina**

* * *

 **Durmstrang.**

Hermione ne se lassait pas d'observer le paysage enneigé autour de l'école de Durmstrang. Elle ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre en arrivant dans ce nouvel établissement. S'il lui tardait de découvrir beaucoup d'écoles magiques, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rattacher Durmstrang à Voldemort.

Elle fut donc surprise en découvrant l'accueil chaleureux qui lui avait été fait. Les élèves s'étaient montré enthousiastes à l'idée de rencontrer une des héroïnes de la guerre civile anglaise sans jamais être indiscrets à ce sujet. Les cours ressemblaient beaucoup à ceux de Poudlard mais les élèves avaient des corvées physiques assez importantes. Le soin des animaux magiques contenait une formation à la gestion des dragons qui venaient parfois nicher non loin de l'école.

Hermione fit sensation lors de son premier cours en contact avec la créature.

Alors que les élèves se tenaient en retrait, elle s'avança un peu plus vers la dragonne qui les fixait. Le professeur expliquait comment bien se protéger avec les gants et cuirasses en cuir pour éviter des brûlures.

« Cette femelle vient de faire son nid, ce qui veut dire qu'elle ne va pas tarder à pondre. Une fois que ça sera fait nous ne pourrons plus nous approcher. Savez-vous pourquoi ? »

Des mains se levèrent en même temps que celle d'Hermione.

« Mademoiselle Granger ? »

« Les dragonnes sont très protectrices de leurs œufs. Beaucoup de braconniers tentent de leur dérober. »

« Exactement. Mais je ne peux vraiment accorder de crédit à quelqu'un qui a volé sur le dos d'un dragon. » répondit le professeur amusé.

Hermione soupira alors que l'assemblée des élèves lançait diverses exclamations.

« Vraiment ? Sur le dos d'un dragon ? Je croyais que c'était impossible ! »

« Tu ne lis pas les journaux ? C'est comme ça qu'ils se sont enfuis de Gringotts ! »

« Je croyais que c'était une histoire inventée. »

« Qui inventerait ça ? »

Le brouhaha continua quelques minutes et devant l'exaspération palpable de la dragonne le professeur leur intima de se calmer ce qui n'empêcha pas Hermione de sentir les regards appuyés que lui lancèrent ses nouveaux camarades.

* * *

La situation aurait pu se calmer si Viktor Krum n'avait pas décidé de débarquer à l'improviste pour la voir.

Elle descendait juste d'un escalier pour rejoindre son prochain cours lorsqu'elle aperçut l'attroupement qui s'était organisé. Habituée à ce que ce genre de regroupement ait un rapport avec Harry ou Ron elle se fraya instinctivement un chemin.

« Hermione ! » s'exclama alors la voix rauque du joueur de Quidditch. »

« Viktor ?! Je… Que fais-tu ici ? Tu as fini ta scolarité il y a longtemps ! »

« Quand tu m'as écrit que tu étais à Durmstrang j'ai demandé une autorisation pour venir. »

Répondit le jeune homme comme s'il était tout à fait normal que l'école magique la plus secrète au monde laisse ses anciens élèves aller et venir comme bon leur semblait.

Les élèves derrière elle commençaient à s'agiter et dégainaient lentement des parchemins et plumes pour réclamer des autographes.

« Viktor. C'est super de te voir mais je dois aller en cours. » s'exclama-t-elle tout en tentant de lui faire signe qu'il y avait trop de monde autour.

Pour le plus grand désespoir de la jeune femme, Krum ne sembla pas se soucier de ses fans qui les encerclaient. Il lui tendit un billet puis s'avança pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Je joue demain. Viens. J'ai arrangé avec l'école que tu puisses. »

Et ce fut tout.

Désormais filles et garçons l'enviaient ou la détestaient. Hermione se retrancha dans sa correspondance avec ses amis de Beauxbâtons et d'Angleterre. Elle se prépara pour le match de Quidditch assez tard. Dans la journée qui avait suivi l'arrivée de Krum les élèves s'étaient rebellés et avaient exigé de pouvoir aller à ce match. Hermione avait tenté d'apaiser les tensions en promettant de ne pas y aller mais les professeurs avaient fini pas céder. La plupart des élèves s'étaient habillés comme elle, avec des vêtements chauds pour supporter le vent des hauteurs des gradins, elle quitta donc le domaine avec la foule d'élèves et professeurs avant de pouvoir transplaner vers le stade. Il s'avéra que Krum lui avait offert des billets pour des places V.I.P. Hermione aurait été très heureuse si elle ignorait qu'il lui fallait grimper plusieurs étages de marches pour avoir ces positions de luxe.

Une fois arrivée elle fut accueillie par le ministre des affaires étrangères danois qui s'était occupé de son dossier d'inscription à Durmstrang. Elle s'empressa de le remercier avant de remarquer quelques personnes qu'elle avait vues à Poudlard lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et même un ou deux anciens élèves de son école qui avaient gardé contact avec ceux de Durmstrang.

Elle n'avait jamais aimé voler mais des années à supporter Harry puis Ron et Ginny l'avaient fait devenir une experte du jeu. À tel point que Molly lui avait cédé la place d'arbitre lors des matchs familiaux. Ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas s'étonnaient toujours de la voir sauter sur place lors des moments cruciaux des matchs. Quelques rires amusés retentirent derrière elle lorsqu'elle s'énerva seule sur une faute non marquée par l'arbitre.

La soirée se passa étonnement bien, elle découvrit sous un nouveau jour ces gens qu'elle avait peu côtoyés à cause de tous les drames de sa quatrième année.

« Alors ? C'était comment Beauxbâtons ? » l'interrogea une jeune femme.

« Très bien. J'ai découvert un nouveau sport là-bas. Chez les moldus on a de l'équitation et bien ils l'ont adapté aux hypogriffes et sombrals. C'est assez impressionnant les courses de vitesse et les épreuves d'obstacles. C'est dommage que ça ne soit pas plus répandu. »

Un garçon avait entendu leur conversation et les interrompit brusquement.

« Leur jeu de vol n'est rien. À Durmstrang on joue au Hocksort ! »

Hermione leva un sourcil pour marquer son étonnement.

« Le nom est mauvais. » expliqua la fille. « Il faut le voir pour comprendre. »

« Je m'en occupe. » s'exclama le garçon et avant qu'Hermione eût pu dire quoique ce soit, il s'empara d'un bout de parchemin, griffonna quelques phrases et demanda au serveur du bar où ils fêtaient la victoire de l'envoyer à l'école.

« Attends un mois et tu vas assister au meilleur sport que tu auras jamais vu. »

* * *

Tout le mois de janvier fut marqué par des interjections d'élèves qui la prévenaient du futur tournoi de Hocksort que l'école avait organisé.

Apparemment l'ignorance d'Hermione à ce sujet les avait presque vexés, elle ne savait pas trop comment.

Février arriva rapidement et pendant plusieurs jours les professeurs et élèves se relayèrent pour appliquer une touche de glace supplémentaire sur le lac.

« Il faut que la glace soit solide pour soutenir les joueurs mais aussi friable à endroit. » Expliqua Maria, une des rares élèves qui était resté normale avec la jeune anglaise.

« Est-ce que tous les jeux et sports magiques doivent être mortellement dangereux ? » répliqua Hermione.

« Non, mais c'est plus fun ! »

Le jour du tournoi les élèves étaient surexcités. Hermione n'avait connu ça que lors des finales de Quidditch séparant les Serpentards des Griffondors. Le soir, elle fut presque escortée par une foule de curieux guettant chacune de ses réactions.

Au dessus du lac flottaient trois boules de lumières qui virevoltaient pour éclairer tout le terrain mais laissaient par intermittence des endroits dans le noir. Les spectateurs étaient répartis sur les berges, assis à même le sol gelé. Beaucoup de première-année appliquaient un sort de chaleur sur le sol.

« Ils ont tort. » chuchota Dimitri, un élève qui restait insatiable des aventures d'Hermione quand bien même elle en était gênée. « Le froid et l'excitation du jeu vont de pair. Une fois dans le feu de l'action ils vont oublier leur sort de toute façon. »

Les joueurs se placèrent en deux équipes au centre du lac. Des cages avaient été aménagées flottant à deux mètres du sol. Chaque joueur des patins aux pieds et leur baguette serrée dans la main. Un cordon rattachait chaque baguette au poignet de son possesseur. Les deux capitaines se serrèrent la main puis les équipes se répartirent sur le terrain gelé. La partie commença.

Il fallut une bonne vingtaine de minutes à Hermione pour comprendre la fonction de chaque joueur mais l'ensemble était en effet, très impressionnant.

Un palet, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, était lancé sur le lac. Les joueurs devaient le mettre dans la cage adverse à l'aide de sort de lévitation. Cependant, à chaque fois que le palet touchait la glace que ce soit dû à la chute d'un joueur ou à l'échec d'un sort la glace, se fragilisait.

Il devenait essentiel pour chaque équipe de savoir quels étaient les endroits fragiles du terrain. C'était apparemment le travail du capitaine qui œuvrait en maître d'échec. Pas de gardien. Le reste des joueurs se contentait de se lancer le palet et de plaquer leurs adversaires. Lorsqu'un joueur tombait dans l'eau glacée il était éliminé.

« Pourquoi se plaquent-ils ? Les trois quarts du temps le palet tombe et la glace se fragilise. » interrogea-t-elle.

« Par tactique. L'idée est de bloquer l'équipe adverse. Moins ils peuvent se déplacer, plus on a de chances de gagner. »

Hermione observa alors le jeu d'un tout nouvel œil. Les capitaines étaient les vrais maîtres, un faux mouvement, une mauvaise décision et ils perdaient un secteur entier de leur espace de jeu et probablement des joueurs.

La fin de la partie se déroula devant une foule hystérique, puis les professeurs intimèrent aux élèves de rejoindre la Grande Salle pour boire une boisson chaude. Hermione eut droit à un wiskey purfeu avec d'autres élèves majeurs. La brûlure de l'alcool contrastait avec sa peau frigorifiée mais la sensation était unique.

Peut être que les prochains mois allaient être plus intéressants qu'elle ne le pensait.

* * *

 **Voilà. Prochain chapitre, on retrouve Ron et Harry. ^^**


	5. Décisions adultes

**Je suis en forme en ce moment donc les chapitres devraient s'accélérer. Merci aux reviews. C'est vraiment super gentil. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. C'est presque officiel. Normalement il n'y aura que 13 ou 14 chapitres. Je sais où je vais et comment j'y vais.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Décisions adultes.**

Ginny savait. Harry pouvait tenter de cacher la vérité mais elle savait qu'il voulait adopter Teddy. Et elle comprenait, Harry l'aimait et voulait prendre soin du garçon. Ginny savait, mais elle ne disait rien car elle ne voulait pas de cette vie, pas encore. Son frère avait un commerce qui prenait de l'essor, son copain était respecté dans son travail et Hermione voyageait à travers le monde. Ginny n'appartenait pas au Trio d'or qui avait sauvé le monde des sorciers, elle se battait pour être reconnue. Certes c'était une bonne attrapeuse mais elle était jeune et n'arriverait sûrement jamais au niveau de Krum.

Elle voulait jouer, se blesser, affronter les cognards et vaincre les équipes adverses. Elle adorait la force du vent sur son visage lorsqu'elle plongeait pour saisir le Vif d'or et la joie intense de sentir la petite balle se débattre dans son poing.

Ginny aimait sa vie et n'était pas encore prête à la sacrifier pour s'occuper d'un petit garçon qui demandait beaucoup d'attention. Harry était souvent en mission et elle n'avait que des postes temporaires dans les équipes régionales du Royaume Uni et devait encore faire ses preuves.

Voilà pourquoi Harry ne disait rien, et elle non plus. Pas tout à fait prêt à bouleverser leurs modes de vie, si jeunes mais incapables de vraiment refuser l'aide qu'on leur demandait.

Depuis plusieurs semaines, Ginny ne pensait qu'à ce problème qui ne semblait pas avoir de solutions et rapidement cela se fit sentir pendant les entraînements. Elle avait la tête ailleurs et ses blessures se multipliaient, elle s'entraînait avec l'équipe de réserve de Puddlemere United et rapidement les autres joueurs s'agaçaient de son inattention.

Un soir alors qu'elle se lançait une série de sort pour soigner ses blessures légères, elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« -Je sais que je fais n'importe quoi. C'est juste que je dois faire le tri. Dans ma tête.

-Tu sais Ginny, le Quidditch aide à vider la tête normalement. Pas à la remplir de complications. »

Ginny se retourna et vit le visage moqueur d'Oliver Wood face à elle. Soupirant, elle baissa sa baguette.

Oliver ne dit rien mais lui tendit un bout de papier où était inscrit une adresse et une date.

« Une équipe fait des sélections secrètes. Tu pourrais essayer. Un poste fixe aidera peut-être à vider ta tête. »

Puis il se leva, la laissant seule avec son bout de papier.

Elle ne savait même pas de quelle équipe il s'agissait mais décida de tenter le coup. Si elle était prise, elle pourrait au moins parler sérieusement avec Harry de leur futur. Le jour J elle se présenta au stade et lorsqu'elle reconnu le blason de l'équipe, elle faillit faire demi-tour.

* * *

Ron était débordé, les gens avaient vite entendu parler du bistro qu'ouvrait le héros de guerre et entre les commandes officielles dans le bistro et celle secrètes des étudiants de Poudlard, il s'était vite trouvé débordé. De pari fou, son idée était devenu une affaire qui rapportait. Un article de journal avait même souligné l'étrange habileté des frères Weasley à créer des entreprises florissantes. Comme l'auteur était Rita Skeeter, elle les avait bien sûr accusé d'user de sorts interdits.

Ron s'en fichait, Les Trois Sorciers était devenu sa réussite. Il n'y avait rien d'exceptionnel dans ce qu'il servait mais l'ambiance rustique et familiale en faisait un lieu qui plaisait à tous. Harry passait toutes les semaines à une heure de fermeture et les deux amis mangeaient ensemble.

Ginny passa un jour en fin de matinée, elle avait l'air déboussolée et Ron se détourna d'un client pour servir sa sœur. Elle garda les yeux dans le vide et il claqua les doigts devant elle pour qu'elle lui porte attention. Ginny leva les yeux vers son frère et baissa les yeux comme mortifiée.

« -Tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe ou tu te mets à la divination dans le café ?

-Tu vas te moquer. » répondit-elle. Ron ricana avant de répondre.

« -Je suis ton frère bien sûr que je vais me moquer. Mais moins que George.

-Plus que George. » rétorqua-t-elle.

Ron s'accouda au comptoir et attendit. Ginny soupira et laissa échapper dans un souffle.

« J'ai un poste permanent. »

Ron se redressa de surprise et s'exclama :

« -Mais c'est génial ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais été recrutée ! Félicitations sœurette !

-C'est chez les Chuddley Cannons. »

Ron éclata de rire. Le bistro tout entier se tourna vers le jeune patron qui semblait s'étouffer de rire, incapable de parler, désignant juste la jeune femme rousse pour repartir de plus belle dans son fou rire. Ginny le frappa pour le faire se calmer et Ron prit de longues inspirations tout en pouffant à chaque fois qu'il se tournait vers sa sœur.

« Tu veux dire. Que toi. Qui m'a toujours charrié l'affection que j'ai pour cette équipe. Tu vas jouer pour eux. »

Il était sur le point de repartir dans un fou rire lorsque Ginny pointa sa baguette sur son frère, le regard orageux.

« Oui. Ils ont fait de nouvelles sélections pour tenter de revenir en tête d'affiche. Je vais jouer pour eux et je vais changer la donne. Soit prêt à gagner beaucoup de paris parce que maintenant ton équipe de bras cassés va remporter tous ses championnats. »

Elle ne savait pas si elle tentait de convaincre son frère ou elle même. Ce dernier arrêta de rire et lui sourit avec affection.

« Si quelqu'un peut le faire, c'est bien toi. »

* * *

Harry cuisinait au Square Grimmaud, Ginny détestait ça. Il n'était pas un grand chef mais c'était bon. Lorsqu'elle rentra ce soir-là elle le trouva non point dans le cuisine mais endormi sur un fauteuil du salon, un rapport de mission ouvert sur ses genoux. Ginny balança ses chaussures à l'autre bout de la pièce ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller le jeune Auror. Elle s'affala sur le canapé et laissa tomber un sac sur la table basse.

« -Dis-moi que ce sac contient des plats de Ron. supplia Harry.

-Ce sac contient des plats faits par Ron.

-Je t'aime. »

Ginny laissa échapper un petit rire avant de s'extirper du canapé pour embrasser Harry.

« -Tu ne me mérites pas.

-Ton frère cuisine bien mais tout de même. s'offusqu'a-t-il faussement.

-J'ai un poste permanent dans une équipe et je pense qu'on devrait adopter Teddy. »

Harry resta muet pendant une bonne minute.

« -Tous les deux ?

-Comment ça tous les deux ?

-Tu veux qu'on adopte Teddy tous les deux ?

-Oui. »

Harry lui fit un large sourire avant de l'embrasser.

« Tu as raison. Je ne te mérites pas. »

* * *

Les choses s'accélérèrent, Harry obtint un lien de cheminée entre Square Grimmaud et Chudley pour faciliter les transports de Ginny. Ils aménagèrent une chambre pour Teddy avant de s'attaquer à la montagne de papiers qui leur fallait remplir. Molly était soucieuse de les voir prendre de telles responsabilités. Ginny était sa petite fille, il était difficile de la voir devenir non seulement une adulte mais en plus adopter un enfant. Elle avait tenté de mettre la question du mariage sur le tapis mais Ginny lui avait formellement interdit d'en parler à Harry. Ils étaient heureux ainsi, si mariage il y aurait ça serait plus tard.

Comme la mère Weasley le suspectait l'adoption de Teddy fit scandale. Rita Skeeter était enchantée affirmant que Harry Potter portait la dépravation de la jeunesse tout en jouant sur le fait que Remus Lupin était un loup-garou.

Pendant plusieurs mois les paparazzis scrutaient les allées et venues du jeune couple. Ginny ne cessait de remercier les Black d'avoir mis un sortilège du secret sur Square Grimmaud.

Les débuts furent difficile. Teddy était jeune et Harry et Ginny furent vite épuisé par l'attention qu'il demandait. Il fut rapidement clair Ginny était la figure d'autorité pour lui. Harry n'avait jamais vraiment vécu dans une famille fonctionnelle et ne découvrait doucement le rôle de parent.

L'été arriva rapidement et Hermione revint en Angleterre les bras chargés de cadeaux.


	6. La solitude d'Hermione

**La solitude d'Hermione**

Durmstrang s'était avéré extraordinaire. Hermione avait passé des heures à débattre de sport mais aussi de politique, en particulier sur l'implication du monde sorcier international contre les mages noirs. Hermione prônait une alliance internationale plus forte mais beaucoup de sorciers préféraient éviter l'implication dans des conflits extérieurs. Les mentalités changeaient chez les jeunes qui avaient vu les destructions et massacres de Voldemort sans comprendre l'inaction de leurs pays.

Le semestre était passé bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle avait gardé contact avec les jeunes qui étaient au match de Krum avec elle et les élèves de Durmstrang avaient adoré lui faire découvrir leurs traditions magiques.

Lorsqu'elle revint à Londres en été, elle réalisa à quel point ses amis et elle changeaient vite. Harry et Ginny étaient installés avec Teddy et Ron pensait embaucher de l'aide et développer un service de livraison. Elle ne vivait plus vraiment dans le même univers, encore plongée dans ses livres et ses études mais passa de longues journées avec ses amis.

* * *

Son séjour en Asie était plus complexe et elle devait partir plus longtemps. Début août elle prit une succession de porto-loin qui l'amenèrent en Inde où elle passa un mois à parcourir les petites écoles de magie locales. Là bas, il n'y avait pas de grande école, pendant la colonisation anglaise la majorité des sorciers indiens étaient accueillis à Poudlard et ensuite ils avaient préférés garder leur enseignement local. Les sorciers indiens se révélèrent très doués en potions et bien plus avancés en droit des créatures magiques que le monde occidental. Leur magie était intrinsèquement reliée à leurs croyances, quel qu'elles soient.

Elle ne se fit aucun véritable ami mais se noua des relations, appris beaucoup au sujet de la magie locale.

Le mois passa très vite et en septembre Hermione entra à Mahoutokoro.

Les plus jeunes élèves entre sept et onze ans rentraient tous les jours chez eux. Hermione faisait de même. Son séjour se partageait en deux, elle passait un mois au Japon et un en Chine. De ce fait, elle résidait dans une auberge tenus par des sorciers japonais d'un côté et dans différentes hôtels en Chine.

Les matins à Mahoutokoro lui semblaient irréels, elle détestait le vol mais bien perchée sur l'oiseau qui l'emportait elle pouvait voir la foule d'élèves volant à ses côtés. Certains dormaient posés contre les plumes des oiseaux qui prenaient alors soin de ne pas faire de mouvement brusque.

Si Hermione n'avait jamais compris le goût de la vitesse et des balais chez Ron et Harry elle commença à apprécier la vue qui lui offraient ces voyages quotidiens.

Traversant les nuages, en plein lever de soleil. Il lui semblait que rien ne pouvait être plus beau.

Le niveau de l'école japonaise était très élevé, si bien qu'elle dû retourner à ses livres. La bibliothèque était tous les jours remplie, quand elle arrivait Hermione y trouvait souvent des élèves ayant révisé toute la nuit. Les robes du rose au doré formaient une marée d'une étrange beauté lors des changements de classe.

L'adaptation fut difficile, la nourriture, les cours, le peu de contact avec les étudiants. Hermione se sentit très rapidement débordée. Ce ne fut que lors de son départ pour la Chine qu'elle se posa enfin.

 _Ron, Harry et Ginny_

 _Je suis désolé de faire une lettre commune mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps avant mon départ et voilà deux mois que je ne vous ai pas écrit. L'Inde fut une expérience très intéressante mais courte. Au Japon je suis un peu dépassé par les cours, les professeurs sont indulgents. Après tout, ici les élèves ont dix ans de cours de magie, je n'en ai eu que sept et je viens d'une famille moldue._

 _J'apprécie néanmoins l'ambiance de travail qui règne dans l'école. C'est différent de ce que j'ai vécu auparavant._

 _L'art a une place importante, les clubs abondent que ce soit de sport, d'échec magiques ou de composition florale. Les couloirs sont décorées de peintures des élèves et ils sont très doués._

 _Je pars demain pour la Chine. Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais vous écrire, c'est un vrai périple que je fais. Comme il n'y a pas d'école des sorciers officielle je vais devoir faire le tour des différentes régions où la communauté magique est importante. J'ai même rendez-vous avec le ministre de la magie._

 _Comment allez-vous ? Teddy est sage ? Le bistro marche toujours aussi bien ?_

 _Je pense à vous._

 _Hermione._

* * *

La Chine était un véritable périple en terre inconnue. La communauté magique était parfaitement intégrée à la population, le dirigeant des Moldus lui avait été présenté lorsqu'elle avait visité la siège du gouvernement magique.

Dans les campagnes, les sorciers aidaient quotidiennement les cracmols et moldus, surtout parce que les créatures magiques pullulaient dans les environs. Les sorciers étaient curieux de connaître les mœurs magiques européennes, de comprendre le fonctionnement des écoles de magie. Et pourtant, malgré toutes ses merveilles Hermione n'arrivait plus à s'émerveiller.

Plus les semaines passaient plus le poids de la solitude se fit sentir.

 _Hermione chérie._

 _Voilà plusieurs semaines que personne n'a de tes nouvelles. Comment vas-tu ? La distance ne te pèse pas trop ?_

 _Je vois moins les garçons avec leur vie qui s'accélère. Ron a agrandit le bistro et tient tête à McGonagall qui a voulu stopper les ventes qu'il fait aux élèves. Ce garçon n'apprendra donc jamais. Il s'est fait une ennemie tenace._

 _Ginny passe régulièrement avec Teddy. Ça me fait toujours bizarre de la voir agir en mère, si jeune. Harry a été envoyé en mission secrète il y a peu de temps. C'est difficile pour tout le monde dans ces moments là mais je m'occupe._

 _Depuis que tout le monde est installé j'ai beaucoup de temps à moi, je fais donc du volontariat dans une garderie pour bambins magiques. Teddy y est bien sûr mais aussi Victoire et les jumeaux de Luna quand elle n'est pas en vadrouille._

 _Que le temps passe vite. J'espère que ta vie à l'étranger te plaît toujours autant._

 _Nous pensons fort à toi._

 _Molly._

 _Ps : envoie une carte de temps en temps, Molly s'inquiète plus qu'elle ne le montre._

 _Arthur._

* * *

Hermione avait décidé de s'intéresser aux sports de Mahoutokoro et avait découvert qu'à part le Quidditch, ils préféraient les sports individuels. Ici le duel avait été transformé en une course d'obstacles et d'adversaires à combattre avec sa baguette.

Ce qui l'avait le plus étonné était un sport d'adresse. Il fallait lancer un sort avec une précision de chirurgien sur une cible, comme le tir à l'arc mais magique.

Novembre était passé trop lentement à son goût, elle avait perdu le goût du travail intense. Sa vie avait été bien trop mouvementé pour pouvoir redevenir celle qu'elle était durant ses premières années à Poudlard.

Les lettres arrivaient depuis Londres et même si elle leur répondait, elle ne se sentait plus l'envie de les contacter d'elle même.

Harry sauvait le monde, une mission à la fois. Ron jouait les rebelles à sa manière et Ginny éblouissait l'Angleterre avec les victoires de son équipe.

Hermione contemplait sa vie et si son objectif était clair, le chemin ne lui avait jamais semblé si épuisant.

Elle passa décembre en Chine sans personne avec qui fêter les fêtes de fin d'année. Il lui tardait plus que jamais de rentrer chez elle, de revoir une tête connue.

Le soir du 24 elle choisit de déambuler dans les rues de Hong Kong. Les lumières éblouissantes interdisaient à la nuit de s'imposer. Elle avançait sans but avant que quelque chose n'attire son attention dans un petit restaurant dont elle franchit la porte sans réfléchir.

* * *

 _Monsieur le Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley._

 _Je vous fais ici le rapport que vous m'aviez demandé sur mon séjour en Asie._

 _Il me semble dommage que nous n'ayons que si peu de contact avec la communauté magique de ce continent. Mahoutokoro reste très renfermé sur lui même quand nous pourrions nous enrichir de leur culture, et eux de la notre._

 _L'Inde regorge d'un communauté magique voulant partager ses connaissances en créatures magiques. La décolonisation est passée, il est temps que les liens se reforment avec ce pays._

 _La Chine me semble plus complexe. Les communautés magiques sont proches des moldus mais restent distantes les unes des autres. Le ministre de la magie que j'ai eu l'honneur de rencontrer m'a fait part de ses difficultés à unir des communautés si différentes._

 _Ce séjour fut le plus complexe pour moi mais je quitte ce continent plus heureuse que je n'aurais cru. J'ai appris beaucoup et il me reste encore trois écoles à visiter._

 _Je vous prie d'agréer monsieur, mes sentiments distingués._

 _Hermione Granger._

* * *

 ** _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Il était compliqué d'évoquer trois univers différents en un chapitre. Je veux garder l'idée que Ron et Harry sont aussi importants qu'Hermione et ne souhaite pas trop m'appesantir sur elle plus que nécessaire._**

 **Merci pour votre lecture.**

 **Aalvina**


	7. Nouvel an à Square Grimmaud

**Nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Comme d'habitude, les reviews sont les bienvenues. ^^**

 **Aalvina**

* * *

Ginny rouspétait dans la cuisine, les provisions s'étalaient sur la table, les casseroles bouillaient abandonnées alors que la jeune femme avait les mains dans la pâte de son gâteau. Cette année Ron avait catégoriquement refusé de faire la cuisine. Rien, pas un croûton de pain. Épuisé par son bistro il avait décidé de laisser sa sœur et Harry s'occuper de la cuisine. Sauf que Harry était parti confier Teddy à sa grand-mère, que Ginny n'aimait pas cuisiner et que le plus simple des gâteau lui prenait un temps fou. Lorsqu'un faux mouvement fit basculer les œufs et la carafe d'eau à terre, elle renonça, lava ses mains à l'eau brûlante pour décoller cette pâte de ses doigts, saisit sa baguette et lança un patronus en l'air.

Le temps qu'elle range les provisions dans les placards et frigo, cinq sacs apparurent dans une flambée verte.

Ginny s'en saisit précipitamment, étala les mets sur la table, changea l'arrangement de telle assiette, fit revenir quelques légumes pour compléter telle macédoine et plaça chaque plat dans une assiette de la maison.

 _Ginny,_

 _Je t'envoie par poudre de cheminette les surplus de notre nouvel an._

 _Bisous_

 _Maman_

La jeune femme alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, laissant ses yeux glisser jusqu'à l'horloge et soupira. Elle poussa sur les accoudoirs pour s'extraire du confort du fauteuil de manière tout à fait disgracieuse et traîna des pieds jusqu'à la chambre. Elle avait exactement une demi heure pour passer de l'apparence de mère de famille débordée à celle d'une jeune femme dynamique. Elle adorait Teddy mais parfois elle enviait la liberté d'Hermione, sa capacité à s'adapter à toutes les situations sans problèmes. Harry arriva alors qu'elle était encore sous la douche, il toqua doucement avant d'entrouvrir la porte.

« Ginny. Est-ce que tu as abandonné l'idée de tout cuisiner toute seule ? »

« Oui. »

« Donc nous mangeons les restes de ta mère ? »

« Les surplus. »

« Je vais chercher Hermione. »

Harry n'eut aucune réponse mais il savait que la jeune femme s'était laissée allée sous le jet de la douche. Il se doutait que tout préparer seule était trop complexe, il le savait. Leur organisation était très complexe, lorsqu'il partait en mission, elle s'occupait de la majorité des tâches ménagères et cela s'inversait à son retour lorsqu'elle pouvait reprendre des entraînements plus intensifs. Tous les deux mois ils s'octroyaient une semaine pendant laquelle ils diminuaient leur charge de travail et confiaient Teddy à Andromeda. Sans ça, leur couple n'aurait pas tenu.

* * *

Hermione l'attendait en plein centre de Londres. Cela l'avait surpris au début, elle était rentrée plus tôt que prévu et ne les avait pas prévenus tout de suite. Elle avait ensuite expliqué qu'elle voulait faire quelques achats londoniens et s'entretenir avec le ministère des affaires magiques internationales au sujet de ses voyages. Ron et lui avaient vite oubliés l'incident, ils étaient débordés et n'auraient pas pu la voir avant la date prévue de toute façon.

Ce qu'Hermione manigançait avec le ministère de la magie attisait beaucoup de curiosité dans leur groupe mais elle était déterminée à ne rien révéler. Apparemment Rita Skeeter avait déjà commençé une enquête ce qui avait le don d'agacer le jeune femme au plus haut point.

Harry évitait la foule avec une agilité gracile, il ne saurait dire si c'était des restes de Quidditch ou l'habitude de fuir les gens qui le reconnaissaient dans le monde sorcier. Hermione l'attendait sur un banc, le nez rivé sur un livre comme à son habitude. Il s'approcha sans bruit et prit une grande inspiration pour faire un « bouh » retentissant.

Ce fut une réussite, Hermione sursauta, la main se précipitant sur sa baguette avant de soupirer en voyant le visage hilare de son ami.

« -Idiot !

-Tu devrais faire attention, c'est le Londres Moldu. Pas de baguette ici. » répliqua-t-il en la bousculant légèrement avec son épaule.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une petite échoppe aux fenêtres sales, la porte manqua de se dégonder lorsqu'ils l'ouvrirent. Dedans s'étalaient divers pièges à rats et autres produits contre les nuisibles, une vieille dame se tenait endormie derrière le comptoir. Elle ouvrit un œil puis, leur fit signe de s'avancer vers la porte du fond. Celle-ci les amena dans une pièce chaleureuse, les murs recouverts de tapisseries, les sols de tapis de toutes les couleurs. Harry et Hermione prirent place chacun leur tour dans l'antre de la cheminée avant de disparaître dans une fumée verte.

* * *

« Ginny c'est délicieux. Ça a dû te prendre un temps fou de préparer tout ça ! » s'exclamait Hermione en dégustant les différents plats que proposait son amie.

« Oh ce n'est rien. Je me suis dis que je pourrais faire un effort pour une fois. »

Harry posa un regard amusé sur la rousse tandis que Ron lui lançait des regards suspicieux, la fourchette dans sa main, il semblait analyser ce qu'il était en train de manger.

« Ce n'est pas du poison Ron ! » le gronda Hermione. « Tu ne voulais pas cuisiner, alors mange ! »

« Je sais que ce n'est pas du poison parce que c'est la nourriture de maman. » répondit-il alors.

Hermione le fixa un instant et se tourna vers une Ginny gênée puis, haussant les épaules, elle continua de manger. « C'est délicieux en tout cas. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas mangé de plats occidentaux. Ça m'avait manqué ! »

Ginny fixa son amie et ne réalisa pas tout de suite que ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes. Harry lui lança un regard alarmé mais Ginny s'enfuit hors de la pièce, laissant ses invités seuls et se précipita dans la cuisine. Les sanglots lui échappèrent, d'abord un, puis une cascade de larmes dévalèrent ses joues, elle s'accrocha à la table, incapable de se calmer.

Ginny sentit une main lui frotter doucement le dos puis des bras l'enserrer doucement dans une étreinte.

Hermione chuchotait des mots doux de réconfort à son amie, ses mains caressant ses cheveux alors que les sanglots s'apaisaient doucement.

« Je suis désolé Hermione. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'aime Harry, et Teddy et mon travail. C'est juste que je suis épuisée et je voulais faire un bon repas mais je ne suis pas une bonne cuisinière. Et Ron et toi vivez ces vies excitantes ! Des vies de jeunes ! Et parfois, pas souvent, parfois, j'aimerai partir et abandonner cette vie si parfaite. Je n'ai jamais rien fait de fou, Hermione, parfois ça me pèse. »

Hermione ne répondit pas et continua de serrer son amie dans ses bras. Puis elle lui saisit le bras et la tira vers le salon où les attendaient Harry et Ron. Ils se précipitèrent vers Ginny, qui avait les yeux encore rouges et ne cessait de s'excuser quand tout le monde lui disait qu'elle n'avait rien à excuser. Hermione se dirigea vers la cheminée et passa un appel avec la poudre de cheminette, la conversation dura quelques minutes puis elle disparut dans le hall, réapparut les bras chargés de manteau et les lança à leur propriétaire.

« Euh ! Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Ron alors que son amie sortait sa baguette.

« Nous allons faire quelque chose de normalement illégal. »

Harry était sur le point de faire remarquer qu'il était Auror mais Hermione le coupa. « Oh ça va ! On a brisé les lois dès notre époque à Poudlard. Et j'ai dis normalement illégal, mais pas aujourd'hui, pas pour nous. »

Elle leur tendit la main et ils lui prirent timidement avant d'être entraînés dans un transplanage brutal.

Lorsque Ron ouvrit les yeux, l'estomac barbouillé par le transplanage, il se trouvait sur une sorte de plate-forme, quatre balais placés contre la rambarde.

« On est où ? »

« Retourne-toi ! » cria une voix. Ron leva les yeux vers George qui volait sur un balais. Autour de lui virevoltaient Angelina, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Bill et Charlie. Certains plus ou moins à l'aise sur leur balais.

« On a reçu une invitation qu'on ne pouvait pas refuser. » cria l'un d'eux. Ron enfourcha un balai et décolla pour voir qu'il venait de quitter le haut de Big Ben.

« Hermione ?! Est-ce qu'on vole au dessus de Londres ? » La voix presque paniquée d'Harry résonna.

« Oui. Un sort d'invisibilité a été placé sur les balais. Tant qu'on est dessus, personne ne nous voit ! »

Ils étaient tous en l'air lorsque George se plaça devant eux.

« Hermione dans sa grande bonté nous a invité à une attraction sympathique. Je propose que nous la rendions épique ! »

Sur ce il sortit un vif d'or de sa poche.

« Il n'est pas question que je fasse la course en balais George ! » répondit Hermione.

« Comme tu le souhaites, mais le perdant paie les tournées du nouvel an. »

Elle grinça les dents. L'orgueil légèrement plus élevé que la peur, de plus avec un peu de chance elle serait meilleure que Neville ou Luna.

« Bien. » George pris un ton bien dramatique. « Ceci est une course jusqu'à l'autre bout de Londres où se trouve ledit pub de sorcier. Celui qui attrape le vif d'or gagne le balai invisible qu'il a en ce moment même ! Hermione peut nous arranger ça non ? Prêts ? »

À peine le vif d'or fut-il lâché que les anciens joueurs de Quidditch se précipitèrent dessus. Harry et Ginny en tête. Hermione resta en retrait avec Neville et Luna pour être sûre d'être loin des folies aériennes du groupe.

Le vent sifflait dans les oreilles de Ginny, elle slalomait entre les passants, virait dans les ruelles sombres, le vent lui piquait les joues mais peu lui importait. Elle imaginait déjà les regards jaloux de ses collègues la semaine suivante. Soudainement, Angelina émergea d'une rue étroite, un raccourci apparemment, et dépassa Ginny. Elle tenait la tête mais Harry et ses frères la talonnaient. Dans d'autres circonstances elle aurait tout fait pour gagner mais cela lui importait peu aujourd'hui, elle décida de se faire plaisir et monta en chandelle vers les hauteurs, seule pour apprécier un peu la beauté du panorama.

Des feux d'artifices explosèrent au dessus de la Tamise et elle décida d'aller voler entre, de frôler le feu et l'eau en même temps. Faire cela était totalement inconscient mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire aux éclats. Elle finit par reprendre sa course, redépassa Neville, Luna et Hermione avant de finir la course cinquième.

* * *

Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans ce bar que George avait déniché au milieu de nulle part, les trois derniers partagèrent l'addition qui s'avéra très longue tandis qu'Angelina serrait avec affection le balai qu'elle avait gagné. Ils se quittèrent tôt dans la matinée, rentrant tous chez eux. Harry et Ginny s'effondrèrent sur leur lit, ne prenant même pas la peine de se changer.

« Teddy rentre demain. » Harry laissa échapper la phrase. Il n'avait aucune raison de le dire, elle le savait parfaitement. « Je l'ai déposé hier chez Andromeda. Il m'a dit de t'embrasser. »

« Et tu ne l'as pas fait ! Vilain ! » plaisanta Ginny.

Harry se releva et se tourna vers elle. « Il m'a dit : fait bisous à maman. »

Ginny se redressa doucement, abasourdie par l'information. Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Et j'ai pensé que oui tu étais sa maman, qu'on ne le laisserait pas oublier Tonks et Lupin mais que nous étions ses parents Ginny. On vit ensemble, on l'élève ensemble et la seule chose qui n'ait pas changé depuis Poudlard c'est que tu es présenté comme ma petite copine. »

« Harry... »

« Je veux que tu sois ma femme. Je veux qu'on se marie, et qu'on fonde une famille, ensemble. »

« Pour de bon ? »

« Oui. »

« D'accord. ».

Il lui sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser. « Mais d'abord Harry. On dort. » Ginny passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et l'entraîna dans sa chute vers le lit.


	8. Uagadou et le projet Granger

Hermione reçu un sort en pleine poitrine et se releva avec difficulté, épousseta ses vêtements et fit de nouveau face à l'équipe adverse. L'académie de Uagadou l'avait accueillie chaleureusement mais lui avait demandé de confier sa baguette à l'ambassade anglaise. Ici personne n'utilisait de baguette et il était essentiel qu'elle s'adapte à ce nouvel environnement.  
Elle participait désormais à un jeu d'équipe spécial qui n'était joué que dans cette école.  
Deux équipes s'affrontaient. Elle se faisaient face sans bouger. Au centre, un mur de magie pure était généré par les spectateurs. Il fallait le repousser avec de la magie pour gagner du terrain sur l'équipe adverse. Les spectateurs pouvaient être tellement impliqués dans ce sport magique que les murs ne bougeaient presque pas. Si les sorts qu'on lançaient n'étaient pas assez puissants ils rebondissaient sur son camp.

Hermione se sentait déjà démunie sans baguette mais tenter d'utiliser sa magie dans un tel affrontement était un véritable tour de force.  
Elle avait beaucoup appris pendant les cours mais n'arrivait pas tout à fait à faire de la magie instinctivement. Elle aimait étudier et connaissait parfaitement la théorie, mais improviser de la magie nécessitait beaucoup d'énergie et de force mentale. Hermione avait écrit à Ron et Harry au sujet des découvertes sportives qu'elle faisait. Si Ron s'était mis en tête de fonder la première équipe de Hocksort anglaise, Harry pensait pouvoir utiliser le jeu de Uagadou pour entraîner les jeunes recrues Aurors.  
Tout cela n'aidait cependant pas la jeune femme dont l'équipe recula d'un pas devant l'avancée du mur dans leur direction.

Leur capitaine d'équipe les entraîna dans une salve finale contre le mur mais ils perdirent quand même la partie. Hermione se laissa tomber au sol, épuisée et un équipier lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever.

« Tu vas voir. On s'habitue. »

« A perdre ? »

« Non, à s'évanouir de fatigue. »

Puis il s'éloigna vers un autre groupe. Le reste de l'équipe donna de larges tapes dans le dos d'Hermione pour la rassurer et les deux équipes se retrouvèrent dans un bar, les consommations payées par l'équipe perdante.

* * *

Ron finissait une nouvelle journée de travail quand la porte du bistro s'ouvrit doucement.

« Désolé mais on est fermé. » lança-t-il à l'aveugle, encore occupé à débarrasser les tables. Son invité surprise ne sembla pas se préoccuper de cela et continua d'avancer dans la salle. Ron se tourna pour affronter l'importun mais se retrouva nez à nez avec une cagette d'étranges fruits et légumes. Les bras frêles qui soutenaient le poids du cagot faiblirent et la cagette manqua de s'effondrer au sol.

Ron la rattrapa d'un geste vif et releva la tête vers une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs. Elle lui tendit la main et énonça :

« Hua. Hermione m'a parlé de vous. Je suis magicobotaniste. Seriez-vous intéressé par de nouveaux aliments ? »

Ron posa le cageot sur une table et l'interrogea.

« Vous connaissez Hermione ? »

« Elle a vécu dans mon village, je l'ai contacté pour vous trouver. »

Ron hésita un instant et laissa ses yeux migrer vers les légumes qu'elle avait apporté, il devait admettre qu'il était curieux mais n'osait pas s'aventurer à prendre une décision.

« Tu sais les cuisiner ? Tes aliments ? »

Hua hocha la tête vivement, récupéra la cagette et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

 _Hermione,_

 _Hua est venue me voir, elle ne sait pas si tu te souviens d'elle, une magicobotaniste chinoise. On va faire affaire ensemble. Elle s'installe en Angleterre, elle fournit les légumes et je les cuisine._

 _J'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi dans ta nouvelle école. Il fait pas trop chaud ? Nous on supportais à peine l'Egypte quand on y est allé alors Uagadou, je n'imagine pas._

 _À plus._

 _Ron._

* * *

C'était officiel, Hermione avait atteint son maximum dans la maîtrise magique sans baguette. Maintenant il ne lui tardait qu'une chose, récupérer ce bout de bois qui rendait ses sorts plus précis et plus maîtrisé. Uagadou était une école très vivante, elle avait beaucoup appris de la culture magique africaine. Un jour, on l'avait emmené dans les steppes découvrir des créatures magiques du continent. Hermione s'était empressée d'écrire à Luna à propos de ses découvertes mais son amie avait semblée peu surprise de l'existence de créatures aussi merveilleuses que celles qu'avait vu Hermione, par contre elle lui avait fait un rapport sur les créatures à craindre en Amérique du Sud pour préparer le jeune femme à son séjour à Castelobruxo.

En attendant, Hermione admirait les connaissances en matière d'astronomie de l'école africaine. Si elle se pensait capable de s'adapter à beaucoup de situations, Hermione sursautait encore en voyant un élève animagus léopard courir d'une classe à l'autre.

Ici, près de la moitié des élèves maîtrisaient une forme animale et l'école encourageait à trouver une forme animagus pour tous mais certains trouvaient le processus trop douloureux ou compliqué. Il n'était pas rare de voir des matchs de foot organisé entre élèves transformé en éléphants, girafes ou lions. C'était un spectacle absolument absurde pour Hermione mais le reste des professeurs et élèves ne s'en souciaient pas.

On lui avait proposé de se former à être un animagus mais elle avait refusé. La réglementation internationale était encore très floue sur le statut des animagi et l'Angleterre n'était pas le pays le plus ouvert sur la question.

* * *

Elle rentra en Angleterre au début de l'été, sa peau déjà bien bronzée alors que le soleil commençait à peine à poindre sur Londres. Son premier arrêt était au ministère de la magie où l'attendait un conseil officiel pour statuer sur son projet et voir s'il était nécessaire qu'elle continue de le promouvoir auprès des autorités étrangères.

Avant de s'installer, elle prit soin de lancer une pléiade de sorts pour protéger leur discussion des oreilles indiscrètes, elle avait apprit suffisamment de sorts pour s'assurer une protection complète contre Rita Skeeter.

Hermione se trouvait donc en présence du ministre de la magie anglais et de l'ensemble des responsables des différents départements magiques du ministère. Les ambassadeurs des différentes nations concernées par son projet se trouvaient aussi installés autour de la table.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et commença son discours.

« Messieurs, mesdames. Je suis ici pour vous présenter un projet qui, je pense, permettra de créer une nouvelle entente internationale et s'assurer des alliances profondes. Le tournoi des trois sorciers est selon moi trop restreint et dangereux même si son but est louable. Je pense que nous pouvons atteindre les mêmes résultats avec plus d'efficacité et de sécurité. Mes voyages m'ont permis de découvrir différentes cultures magiques mais beaucoup d'autres restent à voir. Cependant je pense que nous pouvons déjà envisager la tenue de Jeux Olympiques Magiques. »

L'assemblée fut surprise de l'annonce mais resta silencieuse, laissant la jeune femme continuer son discours.

* * *

Rita Skeeter fulminait, Granger avait réussi à la bloquer hors de la salle où se déroulait la conversation qui contenait toutes les informations que la journaliste voulait sur le projet Granger.

Mais Rita Skeeter était patiente, sous sa forme de punaise, cachée dans la pénombre elle attendit la fin de la réunion. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent elle prit note de toutes les personnes présentes et voleta sans un bruit jusqu'à l'épaule d'un ambassadeur qui marchait derrière Hermione Granger.

Celle-ci se dirigea vers les cheminées du ministère et alors que les flammes vertes apparaissaient, Rita se précipita dans la cheminée.

Elle se retrouva dans un appartement très bien agencé. Une fois son vol rééquilibré, elle se posé sur le haut de la cheminée et dégaina son appareil photo miniature. Elle devrait pouvoir faire un quelconque article sur Hermione rien qu'avec des photos de son appartement mais Rita Skeeter fut chanceuse.

Si chanceuse qu'elle manqua de faire tomber son appareil au sol. Mais en bonne professionnelle elle refusa de se laisser décontenancer par un scoop aussi incroyable. À peine la photo prise, elle sortit par la cheminée et se retransforma en humaine une fois dans la rue, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

* * *

Hermione émergea de son sommeil avec difficulté alors qu'un oiseau lui picorait la main, réclamant de l'argent pour le journal. La jeune femme balança ses jambes hors du lit, enfila une chemise de nuit et fit signe à l'oiseau de la suivre dans la cuisine. Elle lui versa des friandises et lui donna l'argent. Elle déplia le journal tout en se faisant son thé matinal. La une était écrite encore plus gros que d'habitude et la jeune femme se concentra pour déchiffrer les lettres, les yeux encore voilés de sommeil. Lorsqu'elle comprit enfin en quoi consistait le titre elle laissa échapper un hoquet d'horreur.

Sur la Une du Daily Prophet se trouvait une photo d'elle, avançant vers Drago Malfoy et l'embrassant tendrement et une légende « LE VILAIN SECRET GRANGER ! »

Derrière elle, Drago pencha la tête pour la poser sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Il laissa ses lèvres glisser dans son cou avant de murmurer.

« Elle en aura mit du temps. »

Hermione soupira, ferma les yeux et se laissa aller sous les baisers de son amants, ignorant la voix qui lui rappelait que ses amis allaient exiger des explications. Encore quelques minutes de liberté seulement.

* * *

 **Ah! Vous ne vous y attendiez pas à ça. Le Dramione ne prendra pas une place centrale de l'histoire d'où son absence dans la description de l'histoire. Mais sachez que le prochain chapitre traite uniquement de ce couple. ^^**

 **Bonne lecture, dans l'attente de vos réactions et reviews.**

 **Aalvina**


	9. Toute la vérité, rien que la vérité

**Merci à tous les nouveaux lecteurs et aux reviews. Pour Cal10 et Claire, puisque vous n'avez pas de compte je vous remercie ici pour vos reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. ^^**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Aalvina**

* * *

 **Toute la vérité, rien que le vérité.**

C'est jour de match de Quidditch lorsqu'Hermione était à Durmstrang, qu'elle revit Drago pour la première fois depuis la guerre. Il était entouré d'un groupe de jeunes ayant participé au tournoi des trois sorciers. Leurs regards se croisèrent, il inclina la tête en salut elle lui offrit un sourire gêné puis se dirigea vers le devant du balcon alors qu'il restait en arrière.

L'action du match lui avait fait oublier la présence de son ancien ennemi de classe mais il se rappela à elle lorsqu'il laissa échapper un éclat de rire alors qu'elle s'énervait à grand renfort de cris contre l'arbitre.

« Un problème Malefoy ?! » s'était-elle écriée, encore énervée par l'injustice sportive.

« Absolument aucun, c'est juste que je ne me souviens pas avoir assisté à un tel spectacle auparavant. »

« Parce que tu n'as jamais regardé les gradins des Griffondors. Tu m'aurais vu m'offusquer devant les fautes des Serpentards. »

Elle s'était accoudée à la rambarde et ne le vit pas s'approcher à côté d'elle pour répliquer.

« Un attrapeur qui ne regarde pas le vif d'or peut difficilement faire son travail. »

Il affichait un sourire en coin, un peu trop fier de lui, elle se fit un plaisir de le faire redescendre sur terre.

« Le nombre de vos défaites ne semble pas indiquer une telle attention de ta part envers le vif d'or. »

Autour d'eux plusieurs exclamations de surprise et quelques rires retentirent.

Drago laissa poindre un sourire sur ses lèvres. « Touché. »

Il rejoignit ses amis au fond du balcon mais Hermione ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'ils avaient eu un échange sans s'insulter. Un sourire apparut alors sur ses lèvres, si Malefoy et elle pouvait se supporter, il y avait alors un espoir pour le monde des sorciers.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle quitta la taverne encore perdue par les explications hasardeuses sur le Hocksort elle fut stoppée.

« Granger ! » Drago se rapprocha d'elle, la neige crissant sous ses pas. Elle le dévisagea, encore méfiante; un échange de quelques phrases n'allaient pas lui faire oublier le rôle du serpentard dans la guerre.

Il semblait mal à l'aise, passa une main dans ses cheveux platine et hésita un instant avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Pardon. »

Des années plus tôt elle lui aurait rit au nez mais quelque chose était différent, là sous la neige, près de Durmstrang. Son regard ne mentait pas, Hermione n'était plus la jeune fille donneuse de leçon et il n'était plus l'arrogant fils à papa. Malgré tout, quelque chose la dérangeait, après des années de souvenirs douloureux de ses moqueries, elle voulait lui pardonner, avancer mais ne pouvait oublier tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

« D'accord. »

« D'accord ? » il semblait surpris de sa réponse peu conventionnelle.

« Je ne peux pas pardonner ce que tu m'as fait subir mais j'accepte ton pardon. »

Il laissa échapper un soupir.

« Pardonne moi aussi. » Elle avait parlé plus fort, incapable de moduler sa voix, les émotions passées refaisaient surface sans qu'elle ne sache bien les gérer.

« Pourquoi ? » Il fit un pas vers elle, curieux.

« Je t'ai frappé. En troisième année. Même si tu le méritais mais, tout de même Harry, Ron et moi avons fait un tas de choses qui n'ont pas dû te rendre la vie facile. »

Le visage de Drago se fendit d'un sourire avant qu'il n'éclate de rire. Hermione se vexa, croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

« J'essaie de faire un effort là. Et toi tu te moques. »

Il se calma aussi vite qu'il s'était laissé aller au rire.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je veux dire tu es Hermione Granger héroïne du monde sorcier et moi je suis le mangemort repenti. »

« C'est peut être ça le problème. » répliqua-t-elle. Puis prenant un air décidé, elle enleva un gant et lui tendit la main. Les yeux de Drago firent plusieurs allers retours entre la main tendue et le visage d'Hermione, interdit.

« Serre moi la main imbécile ! Je me gèle là. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, ôta un gant et lui prit la main. Elle lui offrit un sourire doux.

« Je m'appelle Hermione, je suis une étudiante en échanges internationaux. »

Comprenant son intention il serra la main froide d'Hermione avant de lui répondre.

« Drago. Je monte une boîte de fabrique de potion. »

« Enchantée. »

* * *

Le jour suivant elle avait reçut une lettre de Drago d'une écriture élégante et bien travaillée. Elle s'était sentie mal à l'aise de lui répondre de son écriture brouillonne plus adaptée à la prise de note qu'aux belles rédaction. Il s'était d'ailleurs fait un plaisir de la taquiner à ce sujet. Leurs lettres étaient courtes au début. Ils apprenaient à se connaître, ne faisant aucune mention de leur passé commun mais plus de leurs projets futurs. Lorsqu'Hermione était rentrée à Londres l'été suivant il l'avait invité dans un salon de thé très élégant dans un coin reculé du Londres moldu. Drago avait pris soin de ne pas prendre de risques, conscient qu'une photo d'eux deux ferait la une des journaux. Il avait prit goût àcette relation qu'il entretenait avec Hermione. Ils se comprenaient aussi étrange et absurde que la chose puisse paraître.

« On va où ? »

Hermione regardait dans tous les sens, tentant sans succès de deviner l'endroit qu'il voulait lui montrer. Ils traversèrent une route piétonne puis longèrent une allée étroite avant de déboucher sur un cul de sac mal éclairé.

« Si tu voulais me tuer Drago tu aurais pu au moins le faire avec classe, pas dans une allée perdue. »

« Aussi tentant que tu rendes la choses, nous ne sommes pas là pour ça". Il poussa une porte de bois décrépi et ils entrèrent dans une magnifique bâtisse. Les murs étaient lambrissés d'un bois sombre et le sol dallé de marbre. Drago la guida jusqu'à une double porte qui déboucha sur une immense bibliothèque. La salle était ronde, les étagères de livres s'élevaient sur deux étages alors qu'un foyer de cheminée faisait face à la porte.

« C'est à qui ? » demanda Hermione dans un murmure alors qu'elle s'avançait vers l'étagère la plus proche.

« Severus Rogue. Il me l'a légué. Tous les livres sont sûrs, j'ai confiés ceux de magie noire aux Aurors. Dean Thomas était surexcité. »

Hermione ne l'écoutait déjà plus, ses doigts caressaient les couvertures, incapable de choisir un des livres à lire.

« Tu peux les emprunter, je t'ai ouvert le réseau de cheminette. »

Elle se retourna vers lui avant de demander :

« Pourquoi ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Tu adores les livres, j'en ai trop. Je vis ici maintenant mais il y a une deuxième chambre si tu veux rester étudier un jour. Je crains que la plupart des livres soient protégé par un sort qui empêche qu'on les sorte d'ici. »

Il s'était rapproché d'elle alors qu'elle passait encore en revue les tranches de livres. Elle finit par en saisir un et se retourna vers lui.

« Dis plutôt que tu préfères que je reste. »

Il se pencha vers elle avant de murmurer.

« Je ne mens pas, mais oui, je préfère que tu restes. »

Elle leva alors la tête vers lui et l'embrassa.

* * *

Elle avait quitté Londres peu de temps après et n'avait cessé de se demander comment leur relation aller fonctionner. Elle était tout le temps sur les routes et ils comptaient aussi garder la chose secrète aussi longtemps qu'ils le pouvaient. Il fut l'un des premiers à remarquer que son moral diminuait à mesure que les semaines passaient, elle reçut un jour au Japon un paquet contenant un ticket pour un spectacle accompagné d'un court mot. _Il paraît que les japonais sont pire que toi niveau travail, pense à te détendre aussi._

Malgré leurs efforts respectifs la distance se faisait sentir et n'arrangeait en rien le moral d'Hermione. Elle se força d'écrire des lettres à Noël mais s'arrêta avant d'attaquer celle de Drago. Elle avait fait plusieurs magasin avant de trouver un cadeau et seule en plein cœur de la Chine elle ne trouvait pas les mots pour accompagner le paquet.

Hermione abandonna donc son bureau et décida de sortir pour se changer les idées. Une fois arrivée dans une des rues adjacentes à son hôtel, elle fut interpellée par quelque chose dans un restaurant sans arriver à distinguer quoi. Piquée de curiosité et comme elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire elle entra dans le restaurant pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Drago.

La vision était invraisemblable, Drago était à Londres mais elle le voyait devant elle, une poche à la main et ses cheveux platines qu'elle avait dû remarquer par la fenêtre. Il lui offrit un sourire éclatant, lui saisit la main et ils sortirent ensemble du restaurant.

Il se dirigea droit vers l'hôtel où elle résidait, comme s'il faisait le chemin tous les jours. Arrivés devant sa porte il s'écarta légèrement pour la laisser ouvrir. Hermione était abasourdie, perdue entre sa tristesse d'il y a quelques minutes et la surprise de le voir. Une fois à l'intérieur il commença à déballer les paquets de nourriture tout en expliquant enfin la raison de sa présence.

« Tu mens mal, dans tes lettres je veux dire, tu cachais mal ton mal-être. Du moins quand j'arrivais à déchiffrer ton écriture. J'ai un ami d'un ami qui s'intéresse à l'entreprise que je veux monter. Et il habite en Chine, une bonne raison pour avoir un porto-loin international. Bref, me voilà. »

Elle le laissa finir puis lui saisit le visage pour l'embrasser passionnément. Ils abandonnèrent le repas pour profiter de leurs retrouvailles.

* * *

 **Août. Mariage de Ginny et Harry.**

Le couple avait choisi un mariage simple, par force de menaces et services rendus ils avaient réussis à cacher la date et le lieu à la curiosité des journaux. Le scandale d'Hermione et Drago avait d'ailleurs totalement détourné l'attention du public, si bien qu'ils avaient pu organiser la cérémonie. Ginny portait une robe estivale courte et blanche, simple mais élégante. Harry avait un pantalon et une chemise de costume mais avaient abandonné la veste loin dans un placard du Terrier.

Ron et Molly s'étaient pliés en quatre pour pourvoir au buffet et George s'était fait un plaisir d'apporter des feux d'artifices que personne ne lui avait réclamé.

« Drago aurait pu venir tu sais. » Hermione se retourna vers Arthur qui regardait avec affection ses petits enfants jouer avec les gadgets de George, surveillés avec soin par Angelina.

« C'est le jour d'Harry et Ginny. Drago et moi aurions trop attirés l'attention. Et puis, il ne serait pas à l'aise. Il a beaucoup de passif avec, et bien, tout le monde. »

« Il avait beaucoup de passif avec toi. On a tous assisté à des changements dans son comportement, il achète des repas à emporter chez Ronald tu sais. »

Hermione dévisagea Arthur abasourdie. Ron rejoignit aussitôt leur conversation.

« Yep. Il est pas mon personnage favori mais au moins il a bon goût. »

« Je pensais recevoir plus d'animosité. » avoua Hermione.

Ron haussa les épaules.

« T'es grande. Si t'es heureuse, ça nous suffit. On va pas devenir potes, mais on peut le supporter quelques minutes. »

Hermione sourit à son ami et lui fit une bise avant qu'il ne rejoigne Hua qui discutait avidement avec le mari de Luna.

Hermione s'approcha d'Harry et Ginny et indiqua Ron et Hua d'un signe de tête.

« Ils sont ensemble finalement ? »

Harry enfourna un toast de pâté dans sa bouche avant de nier de la tête.

« Il dit qu'ils ne sont qu'amis, ils travaillent ensemble. Je crois qu'il l'aime bien mais pour l'instant rien de plus. »

« Tout le monde ne va pas aussi vite que toi et Drago. » taquina Ginny.

Hermione lui donna un léger coup de coude.

« C'est bien parce que c'est ton mariage. » répondit-elle.

« Exactement. Sinon, c'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Amérique du sud ? »

« Castelobruxo. Les différents pays sont prêt à s'engager dans le projet mais il y a encore débat sur le lieu de l'événement. »

« Tu sais, c'est pas drôle tous ces secrets. » déclara Harry. « C'est pas comme si tu pouvais douter de notre capacité à garder un secret. »

« Parce que tu partages tout sur tes missions secrètes peut être ? » répliqua Ginny.

Hermione les laissa se chamailler et se dirigea vers un autre groupe. Dans un an elle aurait fini son tour du monde et n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pourrait faire ensuite.


	10. La diplomatie de Castelobruxo

**La diplomatie de Castelobruxo.**

Cette étape devait être simple. L'école brésilienne avait longtemps eu des liens avec les écoles de magies européennes et de ce fait les différentes communautés magiques étaient très liées. Mais pour une raison qu'Hermione ignorait, l'accueil qu'on lui fit fut froid et distant. Les gens étaient désintéressés de son projet de Jeux Olympiques. Il était pourtant essentiel que toutes les communautés magiques s'unissent autour de ce projet pour qu'il soit mené à bien.

Hermione se désintéressait peu à peu d'études qu'elle connaissait presque par cœur. Seule les spécialités en Herbologie et Magicozoologie l'intéressaient par la nouveauté de la chose. Les cours magistraux étaient trop semblables à ce qu'elle avait connu dans les autres écoles et elle commençait à redouter que son dernier semestre à Ilvermorny ne lui apprenne rien de nouveau. Hermione se retrouvait donc solitaire dans cette nouvelle école. Fatiguée d'attendre une explication à l'attitude distante de tous, elle partit en exploration d'elle-même.

* * *

« Alors la lune de miel ?! » Dean Thomas alpagua Harry alors que celui-ci déposait tout juste son manteau sur la chaise de son bureau.

« -Tu parles des 5 jours en Irlande avant de revenir en urgence pour une enquête et un match de Quidditch imprévus ? » répondit Harry, légèrement sarcastique.

« -Hey ! Certains d'entre nous rêvent de 5 jours de vacances. » répliqua Dean.

« -Que tu dis, je sais que tu es allé fouiller le manoir Malfoy pour dénicher de nouveaux sorts noirs à contrer. Tu aimes trop le travail pour prendre des vacances.»

« -Tsss. Je savais que la relation Granger-Malfoy aurait des inconvénients. »

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire avant de saisir le dossier le plus haut sur la pile qui s'amoncellait sur son bureau.

« -Parce que tu crois que Malfoy et moi sommes copains maintenant ? »

« -Non. Le monde a déjà du mal à se remettre du nouveau couple sans que tu t'acoquines avec Drago Malfoy. Vu le nombre de lettres que tu reçois de Granger je me doute que tu tiens tes informations d'elle. »

« -Raté ! De Ron. Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis quand tu as bu. »

« -Quel est l'intérêt de boire si c'est pour être conscient de mes paroles? »

Harry se laissa tomber sur sa chaise pendant que Dean s'éloignait.

« Bon retour dans la fourmilière Potter. »

Le terme correspondait parfaitement aux bureaux des aurors. La hiérarchie était invisible à qui ignorait son fonctionnement. Le chef coordonnait les opérations avec son second sur un bureau banal. La seule différence était un sort qui englobait le bureau principal dans une bulle de silence. Le reste de la pièce était une accumulation de bureaux dont seul le tiers était occupé. Les aurors passaient le plus clair de leur temps à faire des recherches dans les labos ou à enquêter sur le terrain. La paperasse était leur enfer. Les accumulations de dossiers sur les bureaux en étaient la preuve. Une fois par mois, Kingsley passait dans les bureaux et la veille était consacrée uniquement à la paperasse. Harry soupçonnait d'ailleurs le ministre de venir plus pour assurer le fonctionnement administratif du département que par nécessité.

Une chouette se posa avec délicatesse sur la lampe de son bureau et lâcha une lettre avant de s'envoler vers la volière du ministère.

Harry s'en saisit et s'adossa au dossier de la chaise. L'écriture d'Hermione s'étalait sur la page. Il ne retint que l'essentiel.

« _Après des recherches, il semble que le climat politique du monde moldu en Amérique du Sud ait touché le monde magique. Peux-tu me trouver des sources à ce sujet, les journaux sur place refusent d'en parler, surtout à une étudiante étrangère. Je suis déterminée à régler le problème, je ne suis pas assez folle pour croire que je peux résoudre des problèmes internationaux mais il faut au moins que la situation se calme. »_

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs et laissa échapper un gémissement. A croire qu'Hermione avait emporté dans ses bagages leur capacité à se mettre dans les pires ennuis possibles.

* * *

« -Alors ? » interrogea Ron tout en s'affairant à ranger le pub tout juste déserté. Harry avait la tête posée contre le bois du comptoir, une pile de papiers à côté de lui.

« -Alors elle va se faire tuer. Ou du moins emprisonner. Les tensions au sein de la communauté moldue ont peu à peu touché le monde des sorciers mais pas sous la même forme. »

« -Sur quoi ils se battent les sorciers de là-bas ? »

« -Comme nous. Le pouvoir, la place des familles les plus anciennes au pouvoir. Sauf qu'avec Grindelwald et Voldemort en Europe, c'est l'inverse qui s'est produit en Amérique du sud. Une chasse aux sangs-purs ou à ceux défendant avec un peu trop de force le secret magique. La communauté magique internationale s'est même détachée de la leur de crainte que le secret soit rompu. »

« -Et Hermione, bien que née-moldue est héroïne de guerre, employée par les Affaires Magiques Internationales et nouvellement en couple avec le plus connu des sangs-purs d'Europe. Ouah. »

« -Tu sens la suspicion d'espionnage qui lui pend au nez ? »

« -Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« -Hermione ne rentrera pas. Elle veut trouver une solution, même si temporaire, elle pense que son projet va aider la cohésion des communautés magiques à travers le monde. »

« -Si seulement on connaissait son fichu projet. » grommela Ron.

« -J'ai parlé à Kingsley, apparemment elle a réussi à le convaincre, lui et les autres chefs des gouvernements magiques. Il refuse de l'expatrier. »

Ron posa une bière à côté de la tête d'Harry qui lui lança un regard plein de remerciements.

« -Dis. » commença Ron. « Tu pourrais me dégoter un permis de voyage en Amérique du sud pour… recherches professionnelles dans la culture culinaire ? »

Harry se releva, saisit sa bière et resta pensif.

« -On me doit plusieurs services, c'est possible. »

« -Parfait. J'irai là-bas avec Hua. Elle parle souvent de voyager et ma famille est pas connue pour son sang-pur. Je serais même étonné que quelqu'un connaisse le nom Weasley. Avec nous, Hermione sera moins suspecte. »

« -C'est déjà ça. »

* * *

Hermione avait râlé mais la présence de Hua ne lui avait pas permis d'exprimer tout son désaccord. Du moins pas assez fort. Le pire fut quand elle chercha à défouler sa frustration auprès de Drago et qu'il approuva le plan des deux meilleurs amis. Agacée d'être cernée par des garçons qui étaient bien trop protecteurs à son goût, elle s'éclipsa une nuit. Loin de la garde, parce qu'il s'agissait plus d'une garde que d'une compagnie, de Ron et Hua elle partit à la rencontre d'un groupe de militants anti-sangs-purs.

La nuit fut bien plus fructueuse qu'elle ne l'aurait espéré. Elle se fit des contacts dans les différents camps et réussit à organiser deux rencontres pour les semaines qui suivirent. Elle fut certes menacée de mort et plusieurs formes de tortures mais elle ne s'en inquiéta pas. Ron fit une scène quand il apprit ce qu'elle avait fait, même s'il semblait que ce fut un succès.

Pour se faire pardonner, Hermione participa à une sortie dans l'Amazonie avec un groupe d'étudiants de Castelobruxo. Hua était aux anges, Ron moins, mais il se consola derrière les fourneaux le soir venu. Si Hermione avait toujours plus de difficultés à s'intégrer aux groupes d'étudiants de l'école, ces derniers se lièrent facilement d'amitié avec Ron et Hua à travers leurs passions communes.

La visite de ses amis dura deux mois avant qu'ils ne soient obligés de repartir. Hermione avait seulement trois mois pour décider l'école et les ministres de la magie de rejoindre son projet. Elle contacta les groupes militants de tous bords, s'intéressa à la culture sud-américaine des différents pays représentés à Castelobruxo. Visita les trésors Incas à travers la jungle et les montagnes.

Le soir elle contactait les dirigeants des pays qu'elle avait auparavant visité pour les pousser à ne pas ignorer la communauté magique qu'elle découvrait, quand bien même le contexte socio-politique était complexe.

Elle quitta l'école sans certitude mais avec la promesse que son projet serait étudié avec attention. Les Jeux Olympiques devenaient de plus en plus précis. La première édition aurait lieu deux à trois ans après le lancement officiel de l'événement. Assez de temps pour que les athlètes puissent se former. Durmstrang accueillerait la première édition de l'événement, l'école très portée sur le sport souhaitait sortir un peu de son aura de mystère,d'autant plus que les pays d'Europe du nord n'avaient pas accueillis d'événements de grande ampleur depuis bien longtemps.

* * *

Lorsqu'Hermione arriva aux Etats-Unis devant Ilvermorny, elle fut accueillie par l'annonce que Castelobruxo se déclarait indépendante de la politique des pays qu'elle représentait et serait la figure de proue de la communauté magique d'Amérique du Sud pour les Jeux Olympiques Magiques.

* * *

 **Bonjour,**

 **On se rapproche de la fin, plus que trois chapitres et le suivant est déjà entre les mains de ma correctrice.**

 **Petite note : l'actualité d'Amérique du Sud dont parle Hermione est celle que l'on peut voir en ce moment au Venezuela ou au Brésil ( pas les mêmes faits mais de fortes tensions au minimum). L'idée, si elle n'est pas clair dans le chapitre, c'est que ces tensions de la communauté moldue se sont répandues chez les sorciers qui l'on transformé en leur propres affrontements ici anti-sangpurs.**

 **J'espère que la fic vous plaît toujours. C'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir vos reviews.**

 **Ps : Désolé pour la multiplication d'update, je me suis empêtrée les pinceaux entre mes fichiers corrigés ou non.**

 **Bonne lecture. Aalvina**


	11. Promotions

**Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, aujourd'hui c'est deux chapitres pour le prix d'un. Donc plus que deux avant la fin, ça sera pendant les vacances promis.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Aalvina**

* * *

 **Promotions**

« Responsable du programme d'échanges des élèves de Poudlard et d'Inde. Médiatrice de conflit au Brésil. Professeure à Ouagadou. Chercheuse à Makoutoro. Conseillère en éducation magique en Chine. Vice-présidente des jeux Olympiques magiques au Danemark. »

Ron énonçait les postes au fur et à mesures qu'il lisait les offres d'emplois. Hermione grogna et laissa tomber sa tête contre le comptoir.

« Sacré panel de choix que tu as là. » Commenta Ginny.

« Attends qu'elle aille à Ilvermorny, ils vont lui offrir un poste au Macusa. » ajouta Harry.

Hermione leva timidement la tête vers lui avant de saisir son verre qu'elle vida d'un coup sec.

« Non ! » s'exclama Ron. « Ils t'ont déjà proposé le poste ? »

« Pas le poste. » rétorqua Hermione. « Un stage, servant de période d'essai. »

« Sérieusement ? Tu les ensorcèles Hermione ? » interrogea Harry. « Je suis vraiment curieux, parce que vu l'ampleur, Dean adorerait mettre la main sur ce genre de sort. »

La jeune femme se contenta de faire une grimace en direction de son ami et saisit un des parchemins étalés devant elle.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Ils sont tous intéressants, mais si différents. Et loin. »

Un silence gêné s'abattit sur l'assemblée, réalisant que quoiqu'elle choisisse, Hermione allait partir.

« Que dit Malfoy ? » demanda Ron.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Hua entra toute excitée car elle avait réussi à croiser deux espèces de légumes magiques. Son intervention fit oublier la question de Ron qui se précipita pour voir la nouveauté qu'apportait la jeune chinoise.

Hermione n'avait rien dit à Drago, Elle ne savait pas comment lui dire, ni quoi lui dire. Légèrement avinée, elle trébucha dans le vide en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec l'ancien serpentard lorsqu'elle vivait à Londres. Elle s'effondra sur un fauteuil, tentant de calmer un peu les effets de l'alcool. Les dossiers de travail de Drago étaient abandonnés sur la table basse. Hermione en saisit un au hasard et fut assailli de nombres, courbes de prédictions de croissance et autres graphiques de son entreprise débutante. Reposant le dossier où elle l'avait trouvé, elle se dirigea silencieusement vers leur chambre avant d'hésiter et de se diriger vers la chambre d'ami.

* * *

« Potter. Dans mon bureau s'il vous plaît. »

Harry abandonna le dossier qu'il remplissait et rejoignit le chef du bureau des Aurors, Miller. Ce dernier n'était pas bavard et un long silence s'installa entre les deux hommes qui prirent place de chaque côté du bureau.

« Le ministre Kingsley souhaite créer un nouveau département. Il ferait la liaison entre les Langues-de-plombs et les Aurors. Lui et moi pensons que vous devriez en être à la tête. »

Harry resta silencieux, pas tout à fait certain de savoir ce qu'il devait dire dans cette situation. Miller sembla apprécier le silence de son employé et continua ses explications.

« Comme vous le savez les Langues-de-plomb ne peuvent rien révéler de leur travail. Les fuites sont pourtant possibles comme l'a montré la bataille à laquelle vous avez participé durant votre cinquième année. Ce nouveau département servira à encadrer la sécurité de ces recherches, à contrôler les échanges avec les autres communautés magiques à ce sujet et décider ce qui pourra être révélé au département des Aurors. »

« Je suis très reconnaissant de votre confiance mais pourquoi me proposer le poste à moi ? »

« Vous êtes compétent Potter, vous faites votre boulot bien et sans bavure. Ce poste a besoin d'un homme comme cela. Vos années à Poudlard ont révélé que vous savez garder les secrets qui vous sont confiés. Ce poste ne fait pas de vous un langue-de-plomb. Avec le responsable de leur département vous serez en charge de décider de ce qui sera révélé ou non. Pour cela, vous n'avez pas le droit à l'erreur. »

Harry tenta de digérer l'importance de ce qui lui était proposé. Il demanda un délai pour donner sa réponse, on lui accorda une semaine.

* * *

« Tous les couples se disputent. » Ginny tentait de rassurer Hermione qui avait débarqué à l'improviste à Square Grimmaud, Teddy jouait avec un jouet magique non loin des deux amies.

« Je ne sais pas comment on en est arrivé là. J'ai dormi dans la chambre d'ami parce qu'il était tard, parce que ces demandes de postes et tout ce que cela voulait dire pour le futur fait peur. »

« Vous vous êtes disputés à cause des propositions de travail ? »

« Non. Il a demandé pourquoi j'avais dormi dans la chambre d'ami. Je lui ai répondu que j'avais besoin de réfléchir. »

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard surpris à son amie.

« Je sais, c'était stupide. A partir de là, tout a empiré. Il a voulu savoir si je me posais des questions sur notre relation, j'ai hésité et ai dit que je ne savais pas si notre futur nous permettrait d'être ensemble. Après ça, il m'a accusé d'être lobotomisée par les anti-sangpurs de Castelobruxo. »

« Je suppose que le reste est pas plus sympathique. » Ginny lui versa une tasse de thé et Hermione hocha la tête, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Son amie soupira et entreprit de la consoler.

« Vous vous êtes juste montés la tête chacun dans votre coin. Toi avec ton futur job, lui avec le nom Malfoy entaché par son père qui empiète sur son entreprise. »

« Il a des problèmes avec son entreprise ? » questionna Hermione.

« Hermione, vous ne vous parlez jamais ou quoi ? Rita Skeeter se fait un malin plaisir de rappeler à tout bout de champ l'implication de sa famille dans la guerre. Peu de gens ont confiance en des produits vendus par Malfoy. »

Hermione se calma un peu, elle ignorait tout de cela, elle était débordée par son travail avec le projet des jeux olympiques qui restait secret au public. Elle et Drago se voyaient peu, et évitaient de parler de leurs problèmes ces derniers temps, trop fiers, trop préoccupés.

* * *

« C'est la course aux emplois dit donc. » plaisanta Ron.

Harry piqua dans son assiette et marmonna dans sa barbe.

« M'en parle pas. T'es chanceux toi. Tu es ton propre boss, pas de mutations, pas d'offres à double tranchants. »

Ron éclata de rire et s'assit face à Harry dans le pub désert.

« Pas beaucoup de quoi évoluer non plus. Mais j'aime ça. A savoir si ce poste te plaît toi. »

Harry dévisagea son ami.

« Depuis quand tu es devenu la voix de la raison du groupe ? »

« Hey ! J'ai toujours été très sensé, vous avez juste commencé à m'écouter. » plaisanta le jeune cuistot.

La porte du pub s'ouvrit brusquement sur Hermione qui s'assit sans un mot à leur table.

« De quoi vous parlez ? » demanda-t-elle une fois installée.

« De la sagesse de Ron. »

« Acquise au contact de Hua. » rétorqua la jeune femme.

« Accusation sans preuves. » se défendit Ron.

Ils continuèrent à discuter quelques temps de choses sans importance avant qu'Hermione ne change de sujet.

« Je pars en Chine après mon dernier semestre. »

« Avec Malfoy ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui. Il a de bons contacts là-bas, il devrait pouvoir enfin lancer son entreprise. Le poste qui m'est proposé est passionnant. Créer une école de sorcellerie à partir de rien. Je crois ne pas pouvoir trouver mieux. »

Ron se leva soudainement et Hermione le suivit du regard anxieusement. Il revint avec une bouteille couverte de poussière et trois verres.

« Un firewhiskey d'Abelforth. On va trinquer à ton job Hermione, et à la promotion d'Harry. »

« J'ai pas dis oui. » se défendit le jeune homme.

« Tu vas le faire. Parce que Ginny et son équipe sont en passe de se qualifier pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch, que tu vas devoir t'occuper et que le poste te donne envie. » lui expliqua Ron lentement en versant le liquide avant de leur tendre le verre.

Ils trinquèrent et manquèrent de s'étouffer avec le contenu de leurs verres.

« C'est quoi ? C'est horrible. »

« Vieille bouteille d'Abelforth, on pouvait pas attendre grande chose d'autre. »

« Verse un autre verre Ron. Faut baisser un peu ton taux de sagesse ce soir, c'est flippant. »


	12. Le monde selon Ronald

**C'est bientôt la fin. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre , j'ai essayé de développer un peu plus Ron qui avait été laissé de côté jusqu'à présent.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Aalvina**

* * *

 **Le monde selon Ronald**

Ron commençait à débarrasser les tables, l'enterrement de vie de garçon de George avait pris des proportions démesurées. D'un autre côté, Lee Jordan avait fait un bon travail, ne laissant pas une seule minute à George pour penser à l'absence de Fred.

Ron était exténuée, en frère du futur marié il s'était retrouvé à cuisiner pour et boire avec le groupe.

Il se forçait à tout nettoyer avant de partir, sachant que découvrir le bistro en bazar au petit matin serait encore pire.

Après une nuit de quelques heures à peine, Ron s'extirpa de son lit, maudit son choix de faire un travail si prenant et se dirigea vers son bistro encore à moitié endormi. Il fut accueilli par une silhouette accroupie sur le seuil de la porte, le visage penché tentant de se cacher dans son écharpe.

Ron soupira et se planta devant jusqu'à ce que la personne se relève brusquement, toujours les yeux baissés.

« Monsieur Weasley. Je. Je voulais vous demander si vous preniez des apprentis. Un. Je veux dire. J'aimerai vraiment être votre apprenti. »

Pour le coup Ron était abasourdi. Il dévisagea le jeune garçon et finit par le reconnaître, il était souvent venu au bistro et restait dans son coin. Déjà pour la relation client c'était pas génial.

Ron soupira et ouvrit la porte, laissant le garçon le suivre. Il devait avoir 14 ans tout au plus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'as pas école ? Je crois pas que Poudlard ait autant de sorties à Hogsmeade que ça »

Le gamin baissa la tête et marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

« J'ai eu une nuit courte, tu peux parler plus fort ? »

« Je ne vais pas à Poudlard. Je suis un Cracmol. »

« T'as pas une école moldue ? »

Tout d'un coup le garçon le fusilla du regard. Pour se calmer aussitôt.

« Si. On a un foyer pour Cracmols dont la famille... ne veut plus. Et on va en classe mais je veux, on veut tous rester dans la communauté magique. C'est notre héritage. Si on a des enfants, ils seront peut-être des sorciers. On a droit à rester dans le monde dans lequel on est né. Je veux pas oublier mon héritage. Je peux pas lancer de sort mais je travaille bien et j'ai de la volonté. »

Oublié le garçon timide, il avait préparé son laïus, et Ron fixa le regard déterminé qui habitait son visage.

« Bien. Viens ! » ordonna Ron qui se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il sortit des légumes et un couteau et lui montra comment les couper.

« On va y aller progressivement. Si t'écoutes, je t'apprendrai à utiliser les épices et les légumes que ramène Hua. En attendant, tu es commis. Il me faut aussi ton nom et celui de ton foyer que l'on fasse de ton statut d'apprenti quelque chose d'officiel. »

« Alec. Mon nom c'est Alec Johnson. »

* * *

Rita Skeeter n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. « Ron Weasley prend sous son aile un Cracmol. » à la une du journal. À croire que la femme ignorait la définition d'une vraie nouvelle d'actualité. Ne se passait-il rien de plus intéressant dans le monde que de savoir que Ron avait pris un apprenti.

Il était désormais assis face à Alec, à soigner les blessures que lui avaient infligés quelques racistes. Puisqu'on ne pouvait plus haïr les nés-moldus après la guerre, les haines avaient été dirigées envers les cracmols.

« Ça arrive souvent ? »

« De temps en temps. On a l'habitude. »

Ron soupira et une fois Alec guérit, il baissa sa baguette. Le garçon partit reprendre son travail sans un mot.

* * *

« Trente quatre gamins dans le foyer ! Je peux pas tous les embaucher. Mais si on les aide pas, qui sait ce qu'ils vont subir. »

Ron grignota un morceau de bacon pendant que son père buvait un peu plus de bière.

« Le ministère n'aide pas beaucoup ces enfants. Leur action première est de les envoyer dans le monde moldu. Plus ils sont grands, plus la transition est difficile. Il y a quelques foyers comme celui-ci dans le pays mais leur présence est loin d'être acceptée. »

« George a fait passer des entretiens, il a trouvé un petit chimiste qui le fascine. Il veut qu'il l'aide à utiliser la chimie moldue pour diversifier toujours plus ses produits. »

Arthur ricana.

« Les concurrents de George ne pourront jamais le battre. Je suis assez fier de voir que le monde moldu commence à fasciner certains de nos compatriotes. »

« Il faudrait trouver plus de travail pour ces gamins. »

« Ils vont en cours ? »

« Un jour sur deux. Le foyer a trouvé un cursus dans les collèges et lycées moldus qui correspond. Percy a fait pression sur le ministère pour que les démarches soient simplifiées. »

« Tu vas trouver une solution Ron, je n'en doute pas une seconde. »

Ron nettoya le bar d'un coup de baguette puis posa les yeux sur celle-ci, le travail du bois le fascina soudainement.

Il se précipita chez Ollivander qui n'était toujours pas fermé.

Ollivander refusa, pas question de prendre un apprenti cracmol, les baguettes sont magiques, toute cette histoire était absurde. Ron avait une autre idée en tête.

* * *

Ébéniste chez Ollivander, chimiste chez les farces et attrapes de Weasley, cuisinier aux Trois Sorciers. Brasseur de bièreaubeurre, conseillère en relations moldues au ministère, arbitre de Quidditch. Il avait fallu des mois de négociations, recherches, entretiens à Ron mais il avait placé chaque cracmols des foyers dans un apprentissage du monde sorcier. Sa popularité de héros de guerre lui avait bien servi. Harry avait poussé à ce que des enquêtes soient faites sur les agresseurs de cracmols, Percy permit la création d'une unité consacrée à leur habilitation dans le monde sorcier et Hermione avait fait fuiter des infos sur le Projet Granger pour distraire l'attention de Rita Skeeter et autres détracteurs du projet de Ron.

Deuxième projet fou qu'il avait mené à bien. Rien ne semblait arrêter Ron ou un quelconque membre du trio d'or quand ils se mettaient en tête d'accomplir quelque chose.

* * *

Hermione avait passé son semestre à Ilvermorny à rencontrer des professeurs et chercheurs en entretiens privés. L'école avait organisé son programme ainsi pour ne pas qu'elle s'ennuie. Elle revint en août pour une grande cérémonie à Poudlard où elle annonça officiellement la tenue des Jeux Olympiques magiques à Durmstrang dans un an jour pour jour.

Jour de la naissance du premier enfant de Ginny et Harry.


	13. Ne dis jamais adieu

**Ça m'a pris du temps mais j'ai réussi à finir. Voilà le dernier chapitre des Trois Sorciers. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir pu écrire cette fic. Le Dramione était peu être pas nécessaire mais il me trottait en tête depuis bien trop longtemps pour l'ignorer, de toute façon il est mineur dans cette fic.**

 **Merci pour toutes les reviews, et à tous les lecteurs.**

 **Aalvina**

* * *

 **Ne dis jamais adieu.**

Hogsmeade était plongée dans le noir, tous les établissements vidés de leurs visiteurs et propriétaires. Seul le bistro des Trois Sorciers était éclairé, et des rires éclataient régulièrement. Ron, Hermione et Harry buvaient et mangeaient ensemble, une dernière fois avant le départ d'Hermione en Chine.

« Tu te souviens de la tête d'Ombrage face aux centaures ? »

-Cette vieille pie l'avait amplement mérité !

-A Ombrage, la femme qui fit aimer à Hermione la désobéissance !

-Oh ça va ! J'ai brisé autant de règles que vous !

-Mais tu adorais nous rappeler que c'était mal. »

Les anecdotes s'échangeaient, révélant parfois d'étranges aventures qu'ils avaient eu en solitaire.

« -Sérieux ? T'as vraiment miaulé pour faire peur à Rusard ?

-J'avais pas le choix ! Je sortais juste des cuisines en pleine nuit. Je me suis dis que s'il pensait que le fantôme de Miss Teigne traînait j'avais une chance.

-Dis moi que ça a pas marché ?

-Non. Ça a juste indiqué où je me trouvais. J'ai du détaler dans les escaliers pour ne pas me faire attraper. »

Hermione fut prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable qui déstabilisa les garçons avant qu'elle n'hoquette entre deux rires.

« -Imaginez Rusard coursant Ron dans les couloirs. »

Aussitôt l'image du vieil homme essoufflé s'imposa à leurs esprits. Bientôt ils imaginèrent que Rusard avait réveillé MacGonagall dans sa course, ou mieux encore, Rogue.

Harry voulu se lever mais manqua tomber à terre, se rattrapant à sa chaise, il ferma les yeux.

« On a peut être un peu bu. »

Ses deux amis acquiescèrent. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cheminée où ils s'embrassèrent avant qu'Harry puis Hermione ne prirent la poudre de cheminette.

Ron se retrouva seul, il soupira, passa une main dans sa chevelure rousse avant de commencer à débarrasser. Chancelant un peu il posa les verres dans l'évier de la cuisine. Il fixa ses mains sur lesquelles des larmes tombaient doucement. Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi des larmes chaudes coulaient sur ses joues. Tremblant légèrement il commença la vaisselle, laissant libre court à son chagrin dans le silence du pub.

* * *

Harry s'appuya sur le mur de sa cheminée, passa une main sur son visage fatigué et tituba jusqu'au canapé où il s'échoua. Le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre lui semblait infiniment trop long et il redoutait la réaction de Ginny s'il la réveillait.

Quelques heures plus tard, le soleil vint mettre fin à son sommeil, il grogna et se releva avec difficulté, le sang pulsant dans sa tête. Sur la table basse se trouvait une fiole de potion anti-gueule-de-bois. Bénissant la bienfaisance de sa femme, Harry engloutit la potion puis ferma les yeux en attendant qu'elle agisse. Dès que les premiers effets se firent sentir, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et fixa son reflet avec surprise. De larges traces de suie sur le visage, il baissa les yeux vers ses mains qui déjà laissaient de nouvelles traces noires sur le lavabo. Harry grogna, maudissant l'usage de la poudre de cheminette. Quoique connaissant Hermione elle ne devait pas s'être barbouillé le visage de suie elle.

Se rinçant le visage il se rendit compte d'une chose toute bête, toute simple et qui pourtant lui noua la gorge. Baissant les yeux vers sa montre il vit qu'il était neuf heures passées, Hermione était déjà partie. Ils s'étaient à peine dit au revoir, une embrassade, comme une autre, comme s'ils se retrouveraient dans quelques jours.

Harry se dirigea vers sa chambre où il se laissa tomber sur son lit, une larme coulant le long de sa joue. Il se cacha les yeux comme si le soleil brûlait de nouveau ses rétines. Hermione était partie.

* * *

Contrairement à Harry, Hermione avait eu la bonne idée de prendre une potion avant de s'endormir, elle se réveilla donc tôt et assez en forme pour finir sa dernière valise, rendre les clefs de son appartement au propriétaire pour enfin rejoindre le portoloin qui l'emmènerait directement à l'Ambassade magique anglaise en Chine. Les portoloins longue distance était plus remuants mais après trois ans de voyages, Hermione s'était accoutumée à ce genre de voyage. Son travail ne commencerait vraiment que dans quelques jours, elle allait avoir le temps de s'accoutumer à cette nouvelle vie. Ce fut la pensée qui lui vint lorsqu'elle entra dans son nouvel appartement. Entièrement meublé et aménagé, bien sûr, Drago avait pris soin que tout soit prêt pour son arrivée. Et pourtant il était en Chine depuis moins d'une semaine. Quelques cartons à elle étaient encore fermés dans coin, elle devina qu'il s'agissait de ses vêtements et de ses livres et sourit. Il avait pensé à elle, qu'elle voudrait ranger les livres selon sa propre logique.

Sur la bibliothèque trônaient déjà les livres de Drago organisé par ordre alphabétique d'auteurs. Elle préférait trier par genre.

Fatiguée de la soirée et par le voyage elle voulu se reposer mais avant, elle saisit une feuille de parchemin pour écrire à ses amis qu'elle était arrivée. Quand elle réalisa la nouvelle distance qui les séparait. Elle ne s'était pas préparée à ça. Bien sûr, ces voyages l'avaient habituée à de longs délais dans sa correspondance mais désormais c'était sa vie. Incertaine de quand elle reviendrait en Angleterre. Elle reposa sa plume et sa feuille avant de s'enfouir sous sa nouvelle couette.

Drago rentra dans la soirée et la trouva blottie dans le lit, encore habillée. Il se glissa à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras, sentant les joues mouillées d'Hermione il lui embrassa doucement le front et la garda serré contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment.


End file.
